Neverland
by geomar0825
Summary: Wendy has been trapped in Neverland for over 100 years. Peter Pan, who she once thought loved her, has become power hungry and appears to have little concern for her at all. Will Wendy be able to overcome Pan's darkness with her love, or will she be forced to work against him in order to save her friends lives?
1. Cold as Ice

"Now back to your cage," Peter demanded.

Wendy stayed in the bed stunned. She looked into his icy blue eyes and hoped she could see even the slightest glimmer of goodness in them. However, his eyes were a disappointment. As captivating as they were, they were dark. Wendy had noticed the gradual decline of brightness in his eyes, when Peter heard of Henry's capture. She remembered the burst of darkness in his eyes, when Greg and Tamara were in Neverland with Henry. But most of all, Wendy remembered the indifference in Peter's eyes when he threw her into the cage for the first time.

The cage was a ghastly contraption. It was meant to keep her trapped and helpless like an animal awaiting the arrival of the hunter. Wendy hated it. She hated feeling powerless, but it could not be helped. Her brothers, John and Michael, were working very hard to free her. She did not want to mess up their escape plan, so she complied with Pan's wishes. She did not fuss when he threw her back into the cage and she played his games. She never back-talked Pan and she never attempted to escape the cage. However, Wendy still made wishes.

She desperately wished for Pan to be good. She wanted so badly for him to change, because she had seen his goodness before. She had seen the innocence of a boy, who merely never wanted to grow up. She had seen his fear and his happiness. That is why it hurt her so much to see him act so cold. She thought that even with all his newfound power, he could still love her. But when Peter shoved her into the cage once again on that bitter cold night, she began to wonder if he had ever loved her at all.


	2. Caged

Author Note: I just wanted to thank everyone who is following my story! I also wanted to give a shout out to Miranda Pan and Princess Juliet Rose for leaving awesome reviews! I really enjoy the feedback so thanks!XOXO.

He hated the way she made him feel. He was supposed to be invincible. The Lost Boys looked up to him and he couldn't let a girl get in the way of that. That's how he justified the cage. _It isn't cruel_ he told himself, _it is necessary._ Wendy was a distraction and he could not get distracted.

He needed to pour every ounce of his energy into Henry, who was proving to be a greater struggle than Pan had first intended. But thankfully with the help of Wendy, he now believed Henry was under his control. Peter could not help but smile at the thought of his grand plan. He used Wendy to trick Henry into thinking that she was dying and needed Henry to save magic in order to save her. Pan was impressed by Wendy's supreme acting skills, but it was not something that surprised him. There are many great things about the Wendy Bird. She was intelligent and thoughtful.

When she had first came to Neverland, she told The Lost Boys many great stories. He remembered how her face lit up when she was got to the happily ever after, because that was want she desperately wanted- a happy ending. Peter had pretended to be preoccupied when she told her stories, but he really hung onto every word. _Is it really possible for a boy like me to have a happy ending_, he pondered. _What is a kiss and how does one find a true love_, he questioned. Those were the questions that made his mind reel. He would toss and turn at night wondering if he would ever find the answer.

One night while sitting around the fire, Wendy told a story about a man and woman who killed themselves, because they could not be together. Peter had thought that was completely absurd.

"Well that's a bunch of hogwash," Peter blurted out.

"It's not hogwash Peter, it is true love. It's the most powerful thing in the world you know," Wendy said defensively.

"True Love is not the most powerful thing ever, magic is," Peter yelled back.

" Well perhaps that's true for you Peter, since you are in love with your power, but let me tell you something it will never love you back," Wendy shouted and with that stormed off to the tree house.

Peter was furious, he picking up the log he was sitting on and threw it into the fire.

"Why are girls so infuriating," he screamed.

The Lost Boys knew better than to disturb him when he was in a rage, so they quietly slipped off to the tree house, all of them except for Felix.

"You really must not let this girl get under your skin, it's not healthy. Especially now since Greg and Tamara have the boy," Felix said.

"She's not under my skin Felix, she's just a stupid obnoxious girl, who is trying my patience," Peter replied.

"Well we could always kill her or give her over to the pirates to do it for us," Felix offered.

"No, were not going to kill her, but we can use her to our advantage," Pan stated smugly.

"How is a girl going to be any use to us?" Felix questioned.

Peter glanced into the fire and then looked straight into Felix's eyes. "Henry seems like the heroic type, so when he comes to the island what if we give him someone to save?"


	3. Faith and Trust

Author's Note: Backstory! I loved this chapter hope you guys will too. XOXO

"I'll be alright dear," the women whispered.

"I don't want you to go mummy. I could not possible live without you," the little boy cried.

"Now don't you fret over me and I won't really be gone my love. I'll always be in your heart," the woman said and reached out her hand towards the little boy's heart.

The little boy grabbed it and pulled it towards him as if he could keep her hand forever.

"Come on now, we best leave your mother alone and let her rest," the man in the doorway said.

"Yes father," the little boy answered and gently kissed his mother on the cheek before he exited the room.

The next day the woman was dead. Everything about the world seemed different to the little boy. He was terrified of going out. He was afraid that he too would fall ill and die.

The boy's father had changed too. His once cheery expression had changed to one of permanent pain. He no longer told the boy stories or played with him. The only time he ever moved was when he had a bottle in his hand. When he was in his drunken rage, he would thrash about the house and smash any remnants of the boy's mother. That's why the boy was so delighted to find his mother's necklace when he was cleaning out her room. It was a simple necklace, a thin silver chain with a bird charm on it, but to the boy it was a piece of his mother. The boy wasted no time shoving the delicate necklace into his pocket.

Years passed but the death of the boy's mother still hung over the family like an unbreakable curse. The boy was now sixteen. Most boys of his age had arrangements to be wed and were considered responsible adults, but the boy had not even courted anyone.

"You should be out getting and job and finding a wife," the boy's father voiced one night over a supper of carrots and bread.

"I have no interest in getting a job and all the women in this town are thoughtless and superficial," the boy retorted.

The boy's father sprung up from his chair and slapped his plate of food on the table. "Damn you boy! It's high time you grow up and start acting like an adult."

The boy sat paralyzed for a moment but then rose out of his chair and looked his father dead in the eye. " What! You want me grow up and get a wife. You want me to watch her die knowing there's nothing I can do to save her. You want me to become a drunken bastard who only moves when he has a bottle in his hand?! No! I won't grow up, I'd rather die!"

The boy's father stood motionless as the boy stormed out of the house.

"AAAH I hate him," the boy screamed out in the cold winter air.

The boy didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. He would probably freeze to death traveling out with nothing but a thin tunic over his clothes to cover his small body, but he simply did not care. He would rather die than end up living a life that was only going to end in heartbreak. The boy walked on for several more miles, before collapsing underneath a large tree. His fingers and toes had become numb from frost bite and he was exhausted. He pulled out his mother's necklace and put it over his heart. His eyelids began to get heavy and he could feel himself slipping away. But a flash of green, made his eyes pop open.

"Who's there," the boy asked nervously.

The green light came closer to the boy and he realized that it was a little woman with wings.

"Hi, I'm Tinkerbelle," the little woman declared.

The boy stared incredulously at her "Wait are you uh… a… fairy?"

"Yes silly boy, haven't you ever seen a fairy before," Tinkerbelle teased.

"Ha can't say I have," the boy laughed.

"So why are you out in the woods on a freezing night with nothing but a necklace?" Tinkerbelle inquired.

"I am running away from my father and from growing up," the boy said.

"You can't run away from growing up, unless you are going to Neverland," the fairy stated.

"Neverland? What is Neverland," the boy asked.

"It is an island were time stops and those who live there remain the same age they were when they arrived," the fairy informed.

"Perfect Tinkerbelle! This is exactly where I need to go! I need to go to Neverland," the boy announced.

" You can't just go to Neverland. You have to fly," Tinkerbelle stated.

"Oh" the boy said.

The boy looked down at the ground momentarily but within an instant he was up on his feet. "Tinkerbelle! You're a fairy, you have pixie dust! If you give me some I can fly and then I can go to Neverland!"

The fairy looked into the boy's eyes and saw the excitement in them. "Alright I'll help you, but you have to let me go with you,"

The boy wasted no time shouting "It's a deal!"

"Okay then a guess were off to Neverland," the fairy exclaimed. "But one quick question boy, what is your name?"

The boy put his mother's necklace to his heart again before saying "My name's Peter… Peter Pan."


	4. The Wendy Bird

Author's Note: Love you guys! I literally love updating and I'm leaving for Texas to tomorrow so I won't be able to update for a couple days, but aah much love. XOXO

Wendy woke up feeling stiff as a board. She quickly glanced around her but then remembered where she was- the cage. She could not even remember falling asleep. She did; however, remember the horrible trick she had played on Henry yesterday. She could feel her heart squeeze inside her chest just thinking about it. Pan… that annoyingly charming awful boy. He had to be the spawn of Satan and yet she was still infuriatingly in love with him.

Yes she would admit it, she was in love with him. She was in love with his passion. She was in love with the way his eyebrows would raise every time he got excited about something. She loved his boyish smile and his boyish charms. Pan had left a mark on her like no one else had. He had stolen her from her home, but somehow at the same time stolen her heart. She wanted it back. She did not want to be in love, she was just a fifteen year old girl. She tried telling herself she hated him. She tried screamed it on the top of her lungs, until her voice became hoarse, but it was no use. As soon as she finished screaming, the warm loving feeling would return to her heart once more. No matter what she said or what he did, Wendy could not hate Pan. He had given her comfort when she needed it most and he had saved her life.

Wendy's Flashback

"It's okay, Bae. I'll be fine. Watch Michael and John for me," Wendy shouted as the shadow dragged her out the window.

She gripped the shadow tightly and looked down to the beautiful city below her. London was truly a beauty from up above. All of the lights from the shops made the city look like dozens of fairies were gathered together. She saw the people and cars, which from the sky looked like millions of little ants bustling about to get where they needed to go. She felt no fear, she was exhilarated.

Bae had warned her that Neverland was a nasty place, but she simply did not believe him. She had read stories of Neverland and of its magic. She desperately wanted to swim with mermaids and find buried treasure. Wendy directed her attention straight ahead and realized she was entering the second star to the right. "This is it," she thought. "This is Neverland." Upon entering the star, there were bursts of bright colors and Wendy found it hard to focus on one spot.

After what seemed like an eternity, the colors faded and the distinct outline of a island could be made out. Wendy squealed with delight. At last, she had arrived in Neverland. She thought of the amazing adventures she would have on this island, but her thoughts were cut short, when an arrow came rushing towards her and stuck her in the thigh. Wendy screamed out in pain and lost her grip on the shadow. Wendy came tumbling down towards the island and with a thud she hit the rough ground.

Wendy eyes slowly fluttered open. Her head was pounding and her vision was distorted, but she could still make out the outline of two boys.

"What should we do with it, "a high- pitched boy questioned.

"We could cook it up and serve it as dinner. I don't think Pan would notice," a lower voice suggesting.

"Pan won't know what," another boy questioned.

"Oh… Pan… we were just going to… yuh… surprise you with this lovely creature we just shot down, " the high-pitched boy stuttered.

"That's not a creature, it's a girl," Pan stated flatly.

"I know! I know! We are sorry Pan. We thought she was a bird. Her dress was all flapped out and it made her look like she had wings. We didn't mean to shoot her, honest. "the boy with the lower voice cried out.

"What's done is done. Now you're both lucky your arrows weren't dipped in dream shade or else we would have a much greater problem at hand. However, she still appears to be bleeding a lot and must have suffered a blow to the head with that tremendous fall. Nibs, go get her some water and Slightly go get something to bandage her wounds." Peter said sternly.

The boys ran off into the woods. Wendy could see the figure of Pan getting closer to her so she snapped her eyes shut. In an instant, she could feel his hot breath fanning over her small body and was shocked when she felt his finger brush her cheek.

"You are a pretty little thing aren't you," Pan whispered.

Wendy's chest tightened when she felt the boy grab the necklace around her neck.

"Wendy," Pan read aloud. "My Wendy Bird," Pan said before disappearing into the forest.


	5. Night Terrors

Author's Note: Woo- hoo! Update! I know I have done two flashbacks in a row, so now I'm going to get back into the story. This chapter follows Peter the day after he tricked Henry. Enjoy! Yea but there still a flashback, so yea!

Pan woke up in a sweat. His chest heaved in and out and his heart beat rapidly in his chest. He quickly searched the room to make sure he had only been dreaming. He let out a sigh of relief, when he saw The Lost Boys all sleeping soundly on their cots. It had been a long while since he had a nightmare, but Pan was not surprised. He knew the only reason his nightmares had stopped in the first place was because of Wendy. She had been the only one to comfort him.

He distinctly recalled the first night she dared to go up to him when he was having his nightmare. He imagined he must have been screaming and crying quite heavily in order to get the girl to come to him. He was running from his father in his dream, who was coming after him, and trying to make him grow up.

_Just before his father reached out to grab him, he heard the voice of Wendy. _

_"Peter, Peter?! Please Peter, it's just a dream! I'm here, "Wendy shouted._

_ All of a sudden, the vision of his father faded and the grim forest in which he had been running faded to black. It was then that Peter breathed a sigh of relief; it was only a dream. His father was not here to take him, he was still in Neverland, but what about Wendy? Where did her voice come from? He opened his eyes a crack and could not help but grin when he saw a very concerned Wendy crouched over him. Even in the darkness of the night, he could see her loose curls and bright blue eyes. He reached his hand out and brushed her cheek gently._

_ "Wendy is that you," he managed to choke out._

_ "Oh yes Peter! It's me. Are you alright! You were yelling so loudly, I… I thought someone was hurting you. It was terribly frightening, "Wendy cried._

_ He wiped the tears from Wendy's cheeks. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I was just having a bad dream. I'm fine now," Peter said softly._

_ Wendy nodded her head slowly and turned to walk back to her bed, but he grasped her hand before she could walk away. "Wendy, will you stay with me," he questioned._

_ Wendy turned around and smiled sweetly "Yes Peter, I'll stay with you." Wendy laid down next to him and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. _

_He wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her on the cheek. He could see her eyelids slowly start to droop. Before she fell asleep he whispered in her ear. "Wendy, will you stay forever?_

_ "Oh yes Peter," she yawned._

_ Peter felt a grin spread across his face. "Wendy… do… do you love me," he questioned.__But when he looked over a Wendy's face, he realized she had fallen asleep. _

_"Goodnight my Wendy Bird," he whispered into her ear before he too drifted off to sleep. _


	6. Breaking Free

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back from Texas so yea that means another update. Sorry you guys had to wait so long, but that's why I made a much longer update. Anyways, OUAT yesterday was kind of insane! Just to let everyone know, I'm not following the storyline on OUAT, because it kind of ticked me off. So anyways, I'm going to stop talking. This update goes back to Wendy sitting in the cage. Enjoy! XOXO

_Wendy's POV_

Wendy peered out through the holes in the cage in hopes to figure out what was going on. She could make out the outlines of two boys sword fighting with some sticks. Wendy called out to them, but it was no use. The boys were not going to help her, they worked for Pan. She shrunk back into the cage and began to shut her eyes, but was startled by a sudden downward jolt.

"Morning Wendy Bird! I brought you some eggs," a smug voice announced. Wendy knew immediately that the voice belonged to Peter Pan.

"I'm not hungry," she yelled back.

"Come on now Wendy. You haven't eaten in days. I know your starving," Pan said softly.

"Well perhaps your right Pan; however, I'd rather eat my own hair, before I ate something made by you, Wendy yelled.

Suddenly, the cage hit the ground with a thud and Wendy could hear the lock being opened. In a matter of seconds, she was staring Pan straight in the eyes.

"Come on Wendy, be a good girl. You were behaving yourself so well yesterday, what happened," Pan questioned.

"You happened! I hated tricking that innocent boy. The only reason I complied was for the safety of my brothers. I did not do it for you," Wendy screamed.

"Don't you get it, Wendy? Tricking the boy is not only for me, it's for us. I need that boy's heart, in order to save myself," Pan said.

"Save yourself from what? You rule Neverland, what could possibly be putting you in danger," Wendy questioned loudly.

Pan looked down at his feet and said "I'm dying."

Wendy stared at Pan incredulously. "How can you been dying, your just a boy," she questioned softly.

Pan returned his gaze to Wendy. "You see my Wendy Bird, in order to live in Neverland, you can never grow up.

Wendy looked quizzically at Pan. "But you haven't grown up. You still look like a boy. You still play games," Wendy said.

"Yes your right, but I have done something that's not very boy like at all," Pan whispered.

"What," Wendy inquired.

Pan looked down at his feet again before choking out "I fell in love."

Wendy reached out for Pan's hand and he grasped it greedily.

"Oh… well who did you fall in love with," she questioned eagerly.

Pan looked into Wendy's eyes momentarily. She swore for a second, she could see the radiant shade of blue, she had missed so much, but it quickly turned to ice again. He yanked her out of the cage and onto her feet.

"Magic! I fell in love with magic and that's why I'm dying. I need the heart of the truest believer so I can be immortal, Pan screamed.

Wendy looked down at her feet and felt the tears begin to swell. She could not cry, not in front of him. Wendy wiped her eyes with her hands and then looked straight up at Pan.

"You are heartless. You are selfish. You are a monster. I will no longer be your pet. You can't use me anymore! I am going to find Henry's family and you can't stop me," Wendy screamed.

"Whatever, Wendy Bird. Just remember when you leave, you become the enemy," Pan said harshly.

"Fine, do what you please, but you're not going to get that boy's heart! I'll make sure of it," Wendy said.

She turned away from Pan and began walking towards the woods. She thought Peter would run after her, but he didn't. He just stood in the same position she left him. Once Wendy was certain she was out of Pan's view, she ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care. She ran until she collapsed underneath one of Neverland's gigantic trees. She could not contain her emotions anymore. She cried out every tear until she could not cry anymore. How could she be so stupid! Of course, Pan did not love her. He was incapable of loving anything. He was a stupid selfish boy.

Wendy was so lost in her thoughts, she did not hear the wrestling of leaves behind her. Before she even had a chance to react, a woman with blonde hair was on top of her.

"Where's my son, "the woman demanded.

Wendy started fearfully at the woman "Are… Are you Henry's mother, "Wendy managed to stutter out.

The woman's gaze softened as well as her grip. "Yes, do you know him," the woman questioned.

Wendy nodded. "Pan's using him for his heart. With it, Pan will become immortal, and Henry… Henry will die," Wendy answered softly.

The woman started blankly off into the woods. "Do you know where I can find him," the woman questioned.

"Pan's taking him to Skull Rock. It's were all the magic of Neverland lives. It will be difficult to get there, but I can help you get there, if you want, "Wendy offered.

The woman's focus once again returned to Wendy. "Okay, thank you. I don't care how dangerous the journey is, all I care about is my son. By the way my name's Emma Swan, what's yours," Emma inquired.

" My name is Wendy… Wendy Darling."

_Pan's POV_

He watched her walk away. He was not going to go after her. He had already gotten what he wanted out of her. She tricked Henry, so now Henry believed in him. His heart still ached though. He hadn't told her the truth. He was a greedy power hungry boy, who wanted nothing more than to be immortal, but he had lied about the reason he was dying. The magic wasn't killing him, Wendy was. Wendy was the reason, he had started to grow up. That's why he let her walk away. He couldn't keep her, she wasn't his to have. He wasn't any good for her. Magic was his only love. He repeated that to himself frequently to try to convince himself, but his head kept seeing the brown curls, the bright blue eyes, and the little trail of freckles that lined her nose.

"Pan, you better get moving. Henry's all ready to go," Felix announced.

Pan's shook his head to rid himself of thoughts of Wendy. "Yes all right, I'm coming Felix."

Pan followed Felix towards the shore, where the row boat and Henry were. But with each step he took, the angrier he got. How could she leave him! She was his. Before he knew it, he was in front of the boat.

"Alright Pan, anything I can do for you while you're gone," Felix questioned eagerly.

"You can look after the Lost Boys," Pan stated flatly.

"Anything else," Felix inquired.

Peter Pan looked down at the ground. He stuck his hand in his pocket and felt his mother's necklace. He traced the outline of the bird. "Yes. You can get my Wendy Bird back."


	7. The Lost Girl

Author's Note: Yea! I am feeling so much love right now and need more Darling Pan in my life, so yea another update! This chapter leaves off at the last flashback, when Peter Pan first sees Wendy. So enjoy!

Wendy's eyes slowly opened. Had she even fallen asleep? If so she could not remember it. All she could remember was the gentle touch, she had received from Peter Pan. The Peter Pan, the boy who never grew up. He had called her pretty. Wendy felt her cheeks flush at the thought of it. Wendy was so lost in her thoughts, that she hadn't noticed the mass of boys clustered around the bed in which she lay.

"What the heck does Pan want with a girl," Nibs questioned.

Wendy was instantly sucked from her thoughts about Pan. She caught sight of all the boys and let out a horrifying scream.

"What are all you boys doing here? Are you going to kill me? What is this place? Where is Peter Pan?

The boys stared shocked at the terrified girl, but Slightly mustered up the decency to talk.

"We are here to keep watch on you while Pan's away. No, we don't want to kill you. You are in our treehouse and like I said before Peter Pan is not here right now and you don't need to know where he is."

Wendy stared incredulously at the boys. Their faces were all stained with dirt and they each wore the same cheesy grin.

"Well you must be the Lost Boys. I have heard all about you in stories. It's very nice to meet you. My name is Wendy Moira Angela Darling. I have two brothers and I come from London. It's very far from here. The shadow came to my window and got me. I…

"Girls talk too much," a voice from the doorway said.

The Lost Boys quickly left Wendy's side and went towards the voice.

"She just woke up, but I think she's doing a lot better," Nibs announced.

"Good job boys, now go out and collect some firewood for tonight. I need to speak with the girl alone," the voice demanded.

Wendy could hear the rustling of feet and in a matter of seconds it was dead silent. Wendy shifted her gaze from the bed to the doorway. She could make out the outline of a young boy approaching. As he got closer, she knew that it was Peter Pan.

"Oh, hello Peter Pan! It's awfully incredible to be meeting you. I also need to thank you for saving me. I thought I was going to be those boys' breakfasts," Wendy said sweetly.

"I didn't save you. You fell and hit the ground, the only thing I did was tell the boys to bandage your wound and put in the treehouse for a little bit, "Pan stated flatly.

Wendy smiled at him. "Yes but if you wouldn't have told them that, I would have probably bled to death, so thank you."

Pan looked into her eyes and leaned on the bed rail. "Don't mention it," he stated dryly.

Wendy took advantage of his increasing closeness as an opportunity to study his features. He was dashing. He was long and slender, but she could tell he had strength. His hair was a disheveled heap on his head and his face was caked with dirt; however, the dirt couldn't cover up the radiance of his eyes. They were a piercing bright blue. Wendy found herself getting lost in them.

"So tomorrow, you will leave," Pan announced loudly bringing Wendy out of her daydream.

"What! I can't leave Neverland. I just got here. I haven't even had an opportunity to swim with mermaids or find treasure," Wendy pouted.

"I am sorry, but you must have come by mistake. You see I send my shadow out to get lost boys, not girls," Peter retorted.

"Well why can't there be lost girls," Wendy inquired. "I'm just as good as any Lost Boy, "Wendy began to shout.

She got up from the bed and attempted to walk up to Pan but felt her legs begin to buckle underneath her. She felt herself slowly tumbling down, she squeezed her eyes shut and hoped that it wouldn't hurt. She waited for the fall, but instead felt the strength of two arms catch her. She opened her eyes and saw Pan's staring directly back at her.

"You are a feisty little thing. I like feisty things. I have always thought they make life a little more interesting," Pan stated smugly. "I take back what I said before, you can stay in Neverland."

Wendy continued to stare into Pan's hypnotic eyes. "Oh thank you Peter."

Pan gently laid Wendy back into the bed and pulled the sheets over her. " Not a problem, Wendy Bird."


	8. Crazy Little Thing

Author's Note: I hope you guys are all having a fantastic day, because I am not! I am lying on the couch dying! I can't go two seconds without coughing, so I figured it would be a good time to update. I am so sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days! I just haven't been feeling well! I promise to get back in the swing of things. I also want to thank you guys for 30 follows. This is huge, if I could hug every single one of you in person, I would. I'll just virtually hug you. I want you guys to comment on how you felt about the last two chapters. Stuff got real! I mean Peter Pan can't let her go! Not to mention the whole him catching Wendy before she fell incidentJ And this my lovelies is why I write fan fiction. OUAT I love you but you ruined Darling pan. With no further blab, this chapter is starts off with Emma talking Wendy back to the camp! Enjoy.

Wendy trailed quietly behind Emma. It felt good to defy Pan and she felt like she was on top of the world; however, part of her still wanted him to change.

Emma glanced back at Wendy and saw the pain in her eyes. Emma recognized the look immediately as one of heartbreak. She had the same look when Neal had abandoned her.

"What's wrong, kid? Did a Lost Boy steal something of yours, because you look like you got something special taken away from you," Emma inquired.

Wendy looked up from the ground and straight at Emma.

"Ha, I guess you could say that," she laughed half- heartedly.

Emma smiled at Wendy. She knew there was more to the story, but she did not want to push it.

"Well, if you ever want to tell me anything, I'll be ready to listen."

Wendy smiled back at Emma and then let out an enormous sigh.

"I…I am completely insanely and irrevocably in love with Peter Pan."

Emma stood shocked. _How could anyone be in love with Peter Pan? He's a heartless monster? Let alone the sweet delicacy that was Wendy Darling. _

"Why, "Emma finally managed to blurt out.

Wendy let out a splendid laugh. She hadn't laughed that hard in ages, but she could not help herself. The look on Emma's face was one of pure confusion, and it made Wendy feel mad.

That's why she laughed; she realized at that moment she must be absolutely mad. What was she thinking falling in love with the ruler of Neverland? He could never grow-up and provide for her.

"I… I have no idea really. I guess I never thought about it… it just… happened," Wendy finally managed to squeeze out in between her laughter.

Emma continued to stare intently at the girl. _If she was so in love with Pan, then why was she out telling the enemy where to find him?_

"Why aren't you with him then," Emma questioned aloud.

Wendy immediately stopped laughing. She could feel a pang in her chest and she clutched her heart in an attempt to stop it.

"He… He didn't want me anymore. He told me he was in love with magic and power, so I left," she stuttered out.

Emma felt a wave of pity rush over her. She walked over to Wendy and took her hand. She noticed with her closeness that the young girl was beautiful. She had long thick honey brown hair. She had bright blue eyes and supple red lips. _What if Pan had kept her for other reasons? What if Pan's weakness was this girl?_

"It'll be alright. You'll see. We will make it to Skull Rock and we'll defeat Pan. I'll have my son back and maybe you can talk some sense into your boyfriend," Emma said reassuringly.

Wendy looked incredulously at Emma.

"He's not my boyfriend. Trust me! He does not even like me; he has had me locked in a cage ever since Henry arrived. He enjoys torturing me," Wendy yelled out.

Emma couldn't help but laugh at the obliviousness of the sweet girl.

"Hasn't your mother ever told you, boys mess with the girls they love? It's their weird way of showing affection. I think he uses the cage to keep you, because he's afraid you might run away from him," Emma reasoned.

Wendy looked quizzically at Emma.

_What if she was right? What if Pan really does love her and he kept her in the cage to keep her forever._ She felt her heart flutter at the thought of it, but quickly shook her head in hopes to shake the thought.

"Well, love or not, I just expect to be treated like a lady and not his pet. I am not a bird that can just be caged. I need to be let out to spread my wings," Wendy announced proudly.

Emma grinned at the girl and began to walk away.

"Alright then, you are no longer his pet. Now, let's get a move on, it's getting dark," Emma said.

Wendy nodded and began to follow her, but before she could take a step forward, her mouth was covered with two dirty hands and she was drug away from Emma. She looked up to see the two glassy eyes of Felix, Pan's right hand boy.

She could feel the formation of tears in her eyes, but Felix gripped her so tight, the tears wouldn't fall. She could hear the voice of Emma screaming her name, but she knew there was no hope. Felix was quick and sneaky and she would be back in her cage in an instant. So, instead of fighting, she closed her eyes and thought lovely thoughts. She just wished that they could have lifted her into the air.


	9. Frozen

Author's Note: So, I'm still really sick but I am feeling better! Thanks for the awesome reviews you guys left! I am also only 5 follows away from 40 followers, so yea thanks my lovelies! XOXO I am going to do a flashback this chapter! Enjoy!

He was intrigued by her. He found it hard for himself to not watch her every move. She was soft and delicate, but at the same time, she had fire. He liked fire and that's why he kept her. He enjoyed teasing her and making her delicate face turn red with anger.

But Pan also liked making her smile. Wendy had the kind of smile that could light up a room. It was pure and heartwarming. He found that when she smiled, he couldn't help but smile along with her.

However, the main reason why Pan was so fascinated by Wendy was her resemblance to his mother. They both had the same breathless charm and delicate features. They were both strong and independent women. That's why Pan couldn't let Wendy out of his sight, he was afraid that like his mother, she too would fly away.

Pan took Wendy everywhere he went. She went with him to Skull Rock, when he had to check on his magic. She went flying with him. She went with him to fetch dream shade. She was never within two feet of him and that's how he liked it.

All of the Lost Boys adored her, well all of of them expect Felix .They doted over her as though she were their mother, in fact they called her mother. They brought her flowers and pretty things that they had scavenged for on their treks through the dark forest. She tucked them in, told them stories, and kissed them on their heads, in return.

Felix; however, wasn't doing any of it. He just stared at Wendy with hatred. But one day that hatred turned to action.

It had been an ordinary day in Neverland. Wendy and Pan had gone off flying and had returned before nightfall. Pan played his pipe and the Lost Boys danced around the fire that Felix ad prepared. Felix was especially enraged today.

Pan had promised Felix he would return, well before the fire, but Pan returned just in time for the dance. He did not have any hatred towards Pan though. He knew the reason why Pan was so distracted; it was all because of Wendy

Felix glared at the girl throughout the whole dance, but she never seemed to notice. She was too busy dancing around the fire with the boys.

Felix never danced around the fire. He found it a useless waste of time. He wanted to go up to the girl right now and teach her a lesson, but he knew that with all the boys and Pan, there was no way he could get her now. He would have to wait, until they made it back to the treehouse. He would tell her that the mermaids wished to see her and he would leave her there to drown.

Finally, in what felt like days for Felix, the dance ended and the boys began to trudge towards the treehouse. Felix knew that Pan would travel to Dead Man's Peak to think, and that would be the opportunity for him to take Wendy to the mermaids.

Sure enough, Pan said his goodnights to the boys and to Wendy and lifted off into the air.

The last of the Lost Boys were finally inside the treehouse. Wendy was just about to step inside, when Felix grabbed her hand.

"Hey Wendy! Wanna go see the mermaids tonight. They told me they have been dying to meet you," Felix whispered.

Wendy's mouth slowly spread into grin.

"Well, that's lovely that they wish to see me, but I need to take care of the boys before I go. Plus Peter does not want me to see the mermaids without him," Wendy whispered back.

Wendy turned to walk into the treehouse but Felix never dropped her hand.

"Come on, Wendy. Do you really listen to everything Pan says? Where's your sense of adventure," Felix taunted.

Wendy let out a big sigh before nodding her head.

"Alright Felix. I'll go, but it has to be quick, so I can get back to the boys," Wendy answered back.

Felix couldn't help but grin. He pulled the girl all the way to Mermaid Lagoon.

"Alright we are here! Just go up to the water's edge and wait. I'll be behind this tree if you need me," Felix announced and an instant he was out of Wendy's view.

Wendy slowly crept up to the water's edge. When she finally reached it, it seemed like only a matter of seconds before she saw three large fins pop out of the water. In an instant, there were three lovely creatures looking up at her.

"He… Hello. My name is Wendy Darling. Felix told me you wished to meet me so here I am," Wendy managed to stutter out.

All of the mermaids burst out into laughter.

"So this is the creature that has Pan so amused. She looks plain and boring. Not to mention, she probably can't even swim!"

Wendy felt her face begin to get hot.

"I can so swim and I'm not boring. I like to tell stories," Wendy yelled.

The mermaids instantly stopped laughing and gripped Wendy's hands.

"Come on then. Let's go for a swim," the mermaids shouted while pulling Wendy towards the water.

Wendy screamed for Felix. She tried kicking and thrashing about, but her strength was no match for that of three large mermaids. In an instant, she was submerged in the freezing water. She continued to kick and thrash, but the mermaids help her firmly under the water. Her body started to freeze and she could feel the steady decline of her heart.

But just before she closed her eyes, she felt the grip of two strong arms pulling her upwards. _Had Felix come to save her?_

Wendy glanced up towards the figure. Her vision was blurred but she could see could tell that it was Peter Pan. As soon as she was pulled out of the water and onto the shore, a cold gust of wind hit and she cried out in pain. She couldn't feel any part of her and she fought to keep her eyes open.

Suddenly, she felt Peter's warm arms cradle her and lift her up from the shore. She saw him remove the tunic he had been wearing and drape it over her. A warm sensation flooded her body and she let out a startling yelp at the feeling. He began to walk back towards the treehouse. Wendy tried to talk to him, but she couldn't move her mouth to get the words out.

She looked into his eyes and saw that they were dark with anger. His stare was tense and all his muscles were flexed. He was in attack mode. Wendy was sure he was mad at her, but she did not know the mermaids had told him of Felix's plan.

When they made it back to the treehouse all of the boys let out a shocked cry. They ran around like crazy gathering blankets, water, and flowers in an effort to comfort their mother. Amongst all the hustle, Pan carried Wendy to Tinkerbelle's hut. He reluctantly passed her on to Tink, who could give her a dress to borrow.

He waited outside for what seemed like ages, before Tink told him he could come retrieve the girl. His heart broke at the sight of Wendy. Her once supple red lips were a dark shade of purple. Her beautiful ivory skin was now blue in color.

Pan thanked Tink before leaving with Wendy. He cradled her in his arms like you would a newborn. He walked as fast as he could, because he had Felix to deal with.

When he arrived at the treehouse, he gently laid Wendy in his bed and covered her. He kissed her cheek gently before marching out the door.

The boys gathered around her and put a hot cloth on her head in hopes to raise her body temperature.

Wendy sat frozen in the bed, unable to move or speak. Eventually, the Lost Boys went to bed, but Wendy stayed awake waiting for the return of Peter.

Finally, she saw the door to the treehouse upon and a tall figure approached the bed. With his increasing closeness, she could make out the sparkle in his eyes and knew it was Peter.

Wendy mustered up all her strength to finally muster out "I… I am sorry."

Peter bent down and kissed her cheek.

"It's okay Wendy Bird. It wasn't your fault. It was Felix's, but don't worry he won't ever harm you again," Pan reassured.

"What… did you do to him," Wendy questioned while Peter got into the bed.

Peter snuggled under the covers and then drew Wendy so close that their noses were touching.

"I taught him a lesson. He hurt you so I hurt him. I left a permanent reminder of the incident on him," Peter whispered.

"Oh, Peter. I hope you didn't hurt him too bad," Wendy whispered back.

Pan could not help but grin at the sweetness of the girl. Felix had tried to drown her and yet she did not want any harm to befall on him.

"Felix will be fine. It's you I'm worried about."

Wendy snuggled her head into Peter's chest.

"Oh don't worry about me Peter I 'm fine, now that I'm here with you," Wendy managed to whisper before she fell asleep.


	10. His Little Weakness

Author's Note: HI! I am so sorry I haven't updated in like ages! The good news is I finally feel good again! I realized I kind of left you guys hanging, so with no further blab here is chapter 10! It starts with Felix and Wendy. Enjoy! I also want you guys to comment on how you felt about the last chapter! AAAh the Darling Pan feels.

Wendy still kept her eyes glued shut. She dared not open them. If she opened them, she knew she would only be looking straight at Felix.

She had no desire to look up at the boy who had attempted to drown her. She also hated looking at the long scar that covered his eye, because it reminded her of Pan. Pan had given Felix the scar after he discovered that Felix had tried to kill her.

She did wonder; however, why Felix had captured her. _Was he going to kill her? Was he going to torture her?_ Those were the questions that gnawed on Wendy's brain.

Her stomach twisted tighter as she thought of what Felix had in store for her. She knew if Felix intended to kill her, he would probably succeed. He was the largest Lost Boy and her small stature was no match for him.

Suddenly, Wendy's thoughts were interrupted when she felt herself drop onto a hard surface. At first, she assumed that Felix had put her in the cage, but when she felt the surface in which is sat, it was smooth.

Wendy shifted her weight and the surface underneath her began to rock back and forth. She followed they surface upward and was shocked when she no longer felt it. She just felt a breeze blowing through her hand.

Wendy slowly lowered her hand and was shocked when her hand hit water. Immediately Wendy knew she was on a boat. The boat gave a small jolt and she could feel the bottom reeling along the water.

She was in a boat with Felix. Wendy could feel her heart drop to her chest. Felix was going to drown her. He was going to paddle way out and then throw her overboard. Wendy had to think fast.

She knew the boat had just started moving, so they must be close to shore. She could jump off the boat, swim to shore, and run into the forest again.

Wendy slowly opened her eyes and was greeting with a smiling Felix.

"Sleep well," Felix teased.

Wendy took no hesitation in attempting to leap out of boat, but Felix caught her nightgown and pulled her back. She hit the boat with a thud and she could feel the warm sensation of blood on her lips.

"Come on Wendy. I just got you back and already you're trying to get away. Pan won't like that," Felix taunted.

Wendy glared at Felix.

"Well to tell you the truth, I don't really care what Pan does or doesn't like and what does it matter anyway? You're going to kill me " she screamed.

Felix burst into laughter. His face started to turn blue, he was laughing so hard.

"Oh… Wendy! You're hilarious. You actually think I would even attempt to harm you after what Pan did to me? I didn't bring in you in this boat to kill you, I brought you to fulfill my duty," Felix laughed out.

Wendy stared incredulously at the boy.

"What duty could possibly involve me," Wendy questioned loudly.

Felix managed to contain his laughter to explain.

"Before Pan went with Henry to Skull Rock, I asked him if he needed anything. At first, he just told me to look after the Lost Boys, but when I asked him again he told me to go get his Wendy Bird back."

It was Wendy's turn to burst into laughter.

"First of all, I'm not his Wendy Bird. In fact, I'm not a bird at all, I'm a lady, and a proper one at that. Second of all, it's his fault in the first place. I would have never run if he wasn't so vile and cruel. And lastly, you aren't truly fulfilling your duty, since you left the Lost Boys by themselves, so I say you turn this boat around. You can go look after the Lost Boys and I can go find Henry's family and help them defeat Pan."

Felix stared blankly at Wendy before letting out a chuckle.

"I left Nibs in charge of the Lost Boys, so that part is fulfilled. If I turn around and free you, then I won't be fulfilling the Wendy Bird portion of my duty, so unfortunately love, your idea sounds less than appealing."

Wendy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Why do you listen to everything he tells you? He gave you a scar and he's ruthless. Why would you want to serve someone like him?"

Felix's lighthearted expression quickly faded.

"Because… I've seen the good," he managed to stutter out. "And I know you have too."

Wendy had never seen Felix look so vulnerable. He didn't wear the crooked smile, he looked serious.

Felix was right, she had seen the good. She has seen the sweet innocence of Peter Pan. She knew that underneath the monster, there was a boy.

It was at that moment that Wendy's heart changed. She could not fight against Peter, because she still loved him. She would fight for him. She would have to make him remember the good, and overcome his darkness.

It was not going to be easy, but nothing with Peter ever was. He had a hard shell, which she needed to crack. The only question was: what was hard enough to break it?

"Felix has Peter ever told you about something that makes him weak," Wendy questioned.

Felix slowly nodded.

"He never directly told me of anything, but I know that this person holds his heart. He would do anything for her, he would die for her."

Wendy rolled her eyes.

" AAh it's Tiger Lily isn't it. I remember that night perfectly. She eskimo- kissed him and he turned bright red. He must be in love with her.

Felix laughed.

"Well if you remember that night perfectly, then you would remember how angry Peter got when Pine- Sap kissed your hand," Felix teased.

Wendy laughed at the thought of it.

"He wasn't jealous! He was just being possessive like he always is."

Felix shook his head at the girl.

"Come on Wendy! Who did he take flying with him? Who did he save from drowning? Who did he sleep with at night? Who did he actually listen to?

There was a long pause before Felix rolled his eyes and yelled "You! You Wendy Blah Blah Darling are Pan's weakness. He couldn't stand two seconds without you! You are his everything! You are his hope! You are his Wendy Bird! And you are the only one who can save him!

Wendy felt the corners of her mouth pull into a grin. All this time she had something over Peter- herself.

"Felix, My name is Wendy Moria Angela Darling. I come from London. I have two brothers named John and Michael and I am going to save Peter Pan."


	11. The Injuns

Author's Note: HI MY LOVELIES! I am sorry I have not updated in a while. Thanksgiving kind of took up all of my time this week so sorry! So the last chapter was kind of adorable and this chapter will be as well. We get some Wendy/Peter jealously! This chapter is a flashback of the Lost Boys celebrating with the Native Americans (Tiger Lily!) Oh and btw, thanks for 40 follows! By the way, things get a little crazy at the end of this chapter;)

Wendy had heard of the Injuns before. She remembered learning about them in school. They sounded absolutely fascinating!

However, Wendy had been taught that they were savage. She had been told they could rip someone limb from limb and devour them in a matter of seconds. She had been told that they fight until death. So, Wendy was both terrified and delighted that she and the boys were going to dance with the Injuns tonight.

The boys had told her that there was nothing to be frightened of.

"Don't worry Wendy! The Injuns are our friends; they won't hurt you," Nibs reassured her.

"Yea don't worry about them! They even got a princess that's about your age. Her name is Tiger Lily," Slightly added.

Wendy's sprit lifted after hearing about Tiger Lily. It would be marvelous to see a girl her own age. She desperately missed all of her friends from London.

The Lost Boys were sweet and Peter Pan was fun, but she still had a hole in her heart. The boys never wanted to talk about love and happiness. They were always wanted to play rough, when sometimes she just wanted to talk.

That's why Wendy was so elated with the news of Tiger Lily. Perhaps, she could make a new friend.

Wendy was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the loud crow from Peter.

"Alright boys, we are off to see the Injuns. Wendy and I will be in the front of the line. No one will be allowed to go in front of us. If someone does, then I'll shoot them with my poison arrows," Peter said sternly.

"Oh no Peter. That won't be necessary," Wendy cried out.

Peter let out a deep sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Alright fine. If anyone goes in front of us, they will be forced to go to the end of line," Peter huffed.

Wendy smiled brightly and walked over to Peter's side. He instantly pulled her to his hip and began walking.

Peter always had her glued to his side. He was possessive and wanted to make it clear that Wendy belonged to him and no one else.

They walked for what seemed like an eternity before reaching the Injun Camp. Wendy's jaw dropped; it was beautiful.

There were women dressed in animal skins with intricate drawings painted all over their bodies. The men were tall and strong with brightly colored feathers stuck in their hair.

The thing that stood out most; however, was the fire. It was large and bright, nothing like Wendy had ever seen. Directly behind the fire was a large Injun man with beads in his hair. Beside him was the loveliest girl, Wendy had ever seen. The girl had long black hair and dark features. Her dress had many multicolored beads on it and she wore a bright red feather in her hair.

Wendy knew that the girl must be Tiger Lily.

The large Injun Man, who Wendy discovered was the chief, rose from his position and let out a loud "HoooW." Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and took a seat around the fire.

Wendy had been so preoccupied with the scenery, she did not notice Peter had left her. She scanned the circle and found him sitting right next to Tiger Lily.

"For many moons, we play with Lost Boys. We are friends. Lost Boys do good things for me and my people. This is why we celebrate. We dance to show our friendship. I thank your leader Pan for this opportunity. Now we dance to show our gratitude," the chief grunted.

The Injuns leaped out of their sitting positions and began dancing around the fire. Wendy was delighted when she saw that Tiger Lily was dancing as well. Wendy's eyes followed Tiger Lily as she danced around the fire.

Her hips were in perfect synch with the music and her beads shone brightly against the fire. Wendy continued to admire the girl, until Tiger Lily bent down in front of Peter.

Tiger Lily moved in so close to Peter that their noses brushed against each other. Tiger Lily entwined her hand with Peter's and lifting him off the ground. They began to sway back and forth to the music. When they danced past Wendy, she could see the redness in Peter's face.

She had never made him turn red before! Wendy could feel her face getting hot with jealously and she tried to squeeze her face to make it stop, but it only made it worse.

Why did she even care? It was not like she actually had feelings for Peter. She couldn't. But when Wendy looked up again and saw Peter with Tiger Lily, she knew she was lying to herself. She did have feelings for him.

Wendy couldn't take the pain any longer, so she slipped off into the trees, where she did not have to see the horror that was taking place.

Peter never danced with her. He never held her gently. She was just his play thing; just his pet.

Wendy felt the wetness in her eyes and let it fall. She cried out in frustration and pain. She wanted to go home. She hated Neverland and she hated Peter for stealing her heart.

The snap of a branch behind her pulled her out of her thoughts. She wiped her tears on her nightgown before stammering "Who… is there."

From behind a large pine tree emerged a handsome Injun. He wore no shirt, but had paintings that covered his chest and back. His muscles were large and Wendy imagined he could snap her in half like a twig. However, his face was kind. His eyes seemed full of pity, so Wendy did not fear him.

"I am Pine- Sap. You must be Pan's new toy. Wendy- Bird, I believe he calls you."

Wendy brushed another tear off her cheek.

"Please, leave me alone. I don't want to talk to anyone," she cried.

Pine- Sap titled his head sideways as if he was perplexed by the girl. He moved towards Wendy and when he reached her, he gingerly wiped her cheek.

"Why do you cry," he questioned softly.

"Oh it's just, Peter is so… he's just so… frustrating," Wendy cried out.

Wendy felt the tears begin to pour out again, but this time the sturdy hands of Pine- Sap were there to catch them.

"Don't cry, Wendy. It is not right for a beauty to be sad. If he no make you happy, then come with me. I will treat you good. Will give you a house and love. I will hold you when you is sad," Pine- Sap whispered.

"Well, Well I see you have met Pine- Sap," a smug voice declared.

Wendy whipped her head around and to her dismay saw Peter marching towards her. In an instant, she was pulled toward his chest.

"You no treat her right, Pan. The girl cries. She is beauty, Pan and you should not harm her, " Pine- Sap demanded.

Peter clenched his fists and his jaw became tight.

"I know she is beautiful! But you can't tell me what to do with my Wendy- Bird. She belongs to me," Peter shouted.

Wendy pulled back from Peter's chest.

"Stop it Peter! Why don't you go dance with your love, Tiger Lily? I'm sure she's upset you're gone," Wendy screamed up at him.

Peter's gaze immediately shifted from Pine- Sap to Wendy. She noticed that his face softened before he spoke.

"Come on bird. What are you talking about? I am not in love with Tiger Lily"

Wendy glared at Peter and twisted underneath his grip. She swayed her hips back and forth and pushed on his chest in an attempt to break free from his grasp, but it was no use. Peter's hand remained firmly on her hip and it would not budge.

Wendy let out a frustrated cry and started beating on his chest.

"I don't want to be with you anymore! I hate you! I hate you! Please Pine- Sap help me," She sobbed.

Pine- Sap advanced towards Pan and attempted to grab his neck, but Pan pointed a poisonous arrow at him before he had a chance to do anything.

Pan let out a blood- curdling laugh.

"Alright bird, here's your choice. Either you come with me willingly and Pine- Sap lives, or you put up a fight and Pine- Sap dies. Take your pick," Pan sneered.

Wendy knew that just surrendering to Peter was going to be the only way to save Pine- Sap. She could not bear to see the sweet boy injured.

"Fine. I'll go with you," Wendy stated coldly.

Peter's mouth crept into a grin.

"Pine- Sap you heard her. She's mine. She's coming with me. You can go now."

Pine- Sap didn't budge. Instead he reached out for Wendy's delicate hand. He stroked her hand gently and looked straight into her deep blue eyes.

"Are you sure you want to go? I can fight if you want it," Pine- Sap whispered.

Wendy smiled gently at the boy. He had been one of the only boys to show her true kindness.

"No, I want you to go, but thank you for everything," Wendy whispered sweetly.

Pine- Sap nodded and kissed her hand before turning to walk away.

Pan's face turned cold and he yanked Wendy away.

"Go Pine- Sap. I never want to see you speak with her again. If it happens again, I will kill you," he demanded.

Wendy could only watch as Pine- Sap made his way back to the fire. Pan let out a frustrated yell and released his grip on Wendy. She fell to the ground and hit her hip. She let out a cry of pain. She knew her hip must have been bruised, since Pan had been holding onto her so tightly.

Pan immediately ran to Wendy when she let out the cry.

"What? Where are you hurt," he demanded.

Wendy shook her head and tried to get up, but her legs felt mushy. She attempted to crawl away, but Pan caught hold of her nightgown so she couldn't.

Pan's gaze softened

"Come on bird. I know you're hurt. Tell me where."

Wendy turned her gaze towards Pan's and saw his eyes were full of worry. She pointed to her hip and in an instant Pan pulled her nightgown up and was examining the area. Her body shivered as his hand gingerly massaged over her hip.

She was afraid to look down at the damage he had done but she couldn't help herself. She was shocked to see her hip had a black and blue imprint of Pan's hand on it.

She yelped in pain when Pan pressed his fingers on the spot. Pan's eyes grew sad at her response to his touch.

"I… I am so sorry Wendy. I didn't mean it, honest. I would never intentionally hurt you. I just… I just got worried that you would leave me. I did not want you to get away."

Pan lowered his head and gently placed his lips on her hip. Wendy's whole body felt numb and weak. He began kissing her down her leg and when he reached her feet went back up again.

Wendy felt her heart beating wildly inside her chest.

"Peter… oh Peter… please stop," She begged.

But He didn't stop, in fact, he started kissing her faster. He slipped his hand into her nightgown and began gently rubbing her back. Wendy felt helpless, but she could not help but enjoy it.

Wendy continued to beg him to stop, but it only encouraged him to kiss her even more.

"Alright Bird. Tell me you have forgiven me and I'll stop, " he offered.

Wendy was far from forgiving him. She could not just give into him, so instead she shot him a devilish grin and shook her head.

She let out a yelp when Pan moved his hand from her back to her breast. At first, he only lightly touched it, but when she still hadn't said anything, he started to squeeze.

Wendy couldn't control her body. She felt her hips start to rock. Pan continued to squeeze. She couldn't take it any longer.

"I forgive you," She cried out.

"What was that," Pan teased.

"I forgive you," Wendy shouted.

Pan grinned and slowly released his grasp. He placed one last gently kiss on her bruise before pulling her nightgown back down.

"Good girl. Now let's go get the boys and go home," Peter declared.

Wendy attempted to stand but her legs felt like mush. She was relieved when she felt the strong arms of Pan wrap around her and pull her to his chest.

"I really am sorry Wendy. I never meant to hurt you, "Pan reassured her.

Wendy looked up into the boy's bright blue eyes and reached up her hand so she could caress his cheek.

"I know, Peter. I know"


	12. The Truest Believer

Author's Note: Loved getting back to Darling Pan! I am literally in love with their relationship. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Anyways this chapter gets back to present day and is in Pan's point of view!

He tried to get his mind off of her. He desperately wanted her completely erased from his memory. Here he was in Skull Rock with the boy who was going to save his youth, and he was busy worrying about a girl.

A girl of all things! A pretty little bird, who had captured his heart since the moment he laid eyes on her. He had to have her; she had to be his.

Pan paced back in forth through Skull Rock and Henry eyed him curiously.

All Pan could do was think of his bird. He hoped Felix had captured her by now. He hoped she was on her way to Skull Rock. He worried; however, that Felix had not been able to catch her. Pan shuddered at the thought of his Wendy huddled up in a ball freezing to death in her thin nightgown.

He should have gone after her! He should have grabbed her hand the moment she tried to walk away, and pulled her into him. He should have kissed her and told her he loved her, but he was selfish.

He was supposed to be the leader of a gang of Lost Boys. How pathetic would it look if he showed his weakness? The boys would not take him seriously anymore.

He was the king of Neverland and he needed Henry's heart, in order to keep his power. If he didn't absorb the magic in Henry's heart, he would be nothing more than an ordinary boy.

He wouldn't be able to fly. He wouldn't be able to cast spells. But more importantly, he was sure that if he lost his power, he would lose Wendy.

He knew the only reason she had been drawn to him in the first place was because of magic. She was intrigued by his power and wanted to learn about it.

She would surely leave him, if he was just his ordinary self. Because without his magic, he was a selfish vile and plain boy who had nothing to offer her. She would probably run and find Pine- Sap, an Injun boy who had displayed a great amount of affection to her.

Pan had to hold in his throat to prevent himself from gagging. He would rather die than allow his Wendy to be taken from him by a savage.

That's why he needed Henry's heart. His magic was fading and with that so was Wendy.

When she had first come to island, Peter felt as though he had a firm grasp on her. He didn't feel the need to cage her, because she flew with him everywhere. However, as time progressing, Peter felt his grip slipping on the bird.

He didn't want to clip her wings, so she could no longer fly, but he wanted to contain her. He grew worried that she would leave him, so he created the cage.

He knew she resented it, but it was for her own good. He knew what was best for her, she couldn't see the danger she was in. He couldn't let Wendy go. He wanted her forever in Neverland, so she could stay young.

He couldn't bear to watch her grown old. Her beautiful ivory skin would wrinkle and her bright eyes would lose their luster, and eventually she would die.

A beautiful soul like Wendy didn't deserve to die. She was pure and golden on the inside. She was the kind of sprit that saw the good in even the vilest of villains.

Wendy had seen the good in him. Wendy loved the good in him, but of course fate would try to pull them apart.

The world knew of Pan's evil and it knew that it wasn't right for Wendy to be trapped with him. The world had a weird way of taking the good and leaving the bad behind. That's what it had done with his mother. It had taken her, because she deserved better. She was too golden to stay.

Pan wasn't going to let the same thing happen to Wendy. The world could not take her, if she belonging to him. If she was caged, there was no way she could fly away from him.

Pan glanced over at the boy and saw his salvation. He saw his way to keep Wendy forever. He could give her anything she desired. He wouldn't speak coldly to her. He would be tender and give her the love she truly deserved.

"Alright Henry. Are you ready," Pan questioned eagerly.

The young boy nodded his head quickly and Pan grinned.

"Okay then, I need you to give me your heart," Pan stated.

Henry looked incredulously at Pan.

"I… I didn't know I was supposed to actually give up my heart. Won't I die if I do," Henry stammered.

Pan chuckled. "No henry, but you will have to stay on this island. I thought it was a small price to pay in order to save magic."

Henry hesitated before nodding his head. Pan took the boy's hand and put a spell on it so he could rip out his heart. Henry looked down at his hand momentarily before sticking it into his chest. He pulled out his heart and it gleamed a bright golden color. He reached out his heart towards Pan and was only an inch away from his chest, when a scream rang through the cave.

"Henry! No, Pan's lying to you. If you give up your heart you will die."

Pan was dismayed to see Emma, Regina, and Neal all running towards Henry.

"Their lying Henry. That's what adults do. They know if you do this you won't be able to leave. Their being selfish," Pan yelled.

"Henry we love you. Please don't do this," Emma, Neal, and Regina cried.

"I love you guys too. But I have to save magic," Henry responded.

Henry turned back to Pan and once again brought his heart up to Pan's chest, but this time he was interrupted by a girl screaming "Peter no!"

Pan's grin instantly faded and he could feel his heart drop, inside his chest. He glanced at the hourglass and saw he only had seconds before his magic was gone for good. But he knew, it was his bird screaming for him to stop.

He couldn't though. She didn't know. He was doing this for her. He was nothing without his magic.

"Come on Henry! NOW," Pan screamed.

Henry shoved his heart into Pan's chest and instantly dropped to the ground. Pan could feel himself being lifted from the ground. He had done it! He had the heart of the truest believer and he would have his Wendy Bird.

He felt on top of the world, until he looked down below him. He saw the frantic motions of Neal, Emma, and Regina as they tried to revive their son. It was no use, his heart was gone, and they couldn't save him.

But his heart broke when he caught sight of Wendy. She was kneeling over the boy crying. Her beautiful cheeks were stained with tears, tears he had caused.

Pan slowly lowered himself to the ground. Emma immediately pulled out her sword and pointed it straight at him.

"Make him come back or I'll kill you," She demanded.

Peter raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"I'd like to see you try," he challenged.

Emma took no hesitation in slashing his wrist. Pan felt the warm liquid oozing out, but he had to play tough.

" AAh is that all you got! It felt like a tickle," he sneered.

Emma tried to lash out at him again, but this time he flew past her reach.

"I am sorry, but I need his heart, so I won't be returning it. Wendy come on, let's go," Pan demanded.

All eyes were on Wendy who was still crouching over Henry.

"Wendy… I didn't even notice you. It's me Balefire! I have missed you so much, Neal stated.

Wendy ran towards him. "Oh Bae! You were right! Neverland is horrid. I am sorry I didn't listen to you," she cried.

Neal pulled Wendy in for a hug." It's alright Wendy. We are going home," Neal reassured.

Wendy shifted her gaze from Neal to Pan.

"I… I thought you were different Pan," Wendy stuttered out.

Pan's heart sank at her return to calling him Pan, instead of Peter.

"Bird I…"

"Don't call me that," Wendy shouted.

"Wendy… I did this for you. I did it to keep you. Please, come with me," Pan pleaded.

Wendy adverted her gaze from him. She always gave into those eyes in the past, but this time she wanted it to be different.

" No Pan. I won't fall for this again. Felix told me you loved me, but you don't."

Pan felt his heart twisting inside his chest.

" But Wendy, I do love you. I need you," Pan choked out.

Pan looked down at Wendy expecting to see her face softened, but instead, it looked it colder than it ever had before.

" Fine! If you really love me, you'll let me go. Because I'm telling you, if I have to live with you for the rest of my life that would kill me," Wendy shouted.

Pan knew she was right. He was vile and she deserved better. But he couldn't believe that she had said staying with him would kill her.

" Okay, Wendy. I'll let you go, because I love you," and with that he lifted off into the air and flew away.


	13. Pirates

Author's Note: Hey Love Birds! So I wanted to address something briefly. First off I now have 44 follows which is majorly amazing! The only problem I have is that I only got one review on the last two chapters I posted! I don't know how I'm doing and reviews really help. So if you guys could comment on this next chapter I'm posting it would be appreciated! Anyways this chapter is a flashback, because the last chapter was kind of heartbreaking.

Peter had warned her about the pirates. He had told her they were greedy and ruthless. He told her that if they ever found her, they would kill her in an instant. So, naturally Wendy was never allowed to roam Neverland alone.

Peter was always watching her, and when he couldn't do it himself he assigned Nibs and Slightly to the task.

Wendy loved the boys, but she craved to be independent. She wanted to prove she could handle herself and that she didn't need protection. That's when she crafted her brilliant idea.

She would sneak away from the bed while Peter was sound asleep and slip off into the woods. Wendy couldn't help but grin all the way through the dinner at her ingenuous plan.

She looked over at Peter who was busy playing his flute. She felt her face fall. She hated disobeying him, especially since he had always looked out for her, but she had to do it. She could finally prove she wasn't as fragile as the boys had once believed.

It felt like only a matter of seconds, before dinner was over and the boys were headed to the treehouse. Pan said his goodnights and was off to Dead Man's Peak.

Wendy followed the boys back to the treehouse. She told them a story about a frog prince.

" Eww why would a girl kiss a frog. She'll get warts all over her face," one of the Lost Boys questioned.

Wendy couldn't help but giggle at the boy's response. " Hahaha no silly! Frogs don't give people warts only toads do, and she kissed him because he was a prince. "

When she finished the story she kissed each boy on their heads. Once she was done tucking them in, she went to her and Peter's bed.

She waited for Peter to return. She had to hold her fingers on her eyes to keep them from closing. She was exhausted, but she had to do this. She was relieved when she saw the tall figure of Peter nearing the bed.

She instantly closed her eyes, so he wouldn't be suspicious. She felt the bed lower a little and then a warmth came over her. She knew Peter had gotten in the bed. She waiting for her favorite part of the night. She couldn't help but start to grin, when she felt Peter's lips on her cheek.

"Goodnight my beautiful bird," he whispered into her ear and after that, there was complete silence.

She waiting several moments before slowly opening her eyes. She was greeted by the face of sleeping Peter.

She had always liked how vulnerable he looked when he slept. His face which was usually focused and furrowed was now peaceful and innocent.

Wendy waited for several more minutes before she slid out of the bed. Peter slightly shifted and Wendy froze in her place.

She left out a soft sigh, when Peter stopped moving and she could once again hear the steady in-out of his breathing. She blew him a kiss before creeping towards the door.

The cold wind made her shudder. She had to put her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from crying out.

The cold almost made her turn around, hop back into bed, and snuggle into Peter's warm chest, but her sense of adventure overcame her sensibility. She had to go, so without another second hesitation, she walked out the door.

It took her eyes a second to adjust to the darkness, but eventually she could make out the campsite. She walked out towards the camp, she walked past Peter's throne, and past the sticks the Lost Boys had gathered to sword- fight with. She walked and walked until she couldn't walk anymore.

She sat underneath a large tree and looked up at the sky. The stars were so bright and dazzling; they looked like diamonds in the sky. She felt her mouth creep into a grin.

What was Peter talking about? She could take care of herself. She may be a small girl but she wasn't fragile, she could handle herself.

"Well love, looks like you're a long way from home," a flirtatious voice teased behind her.

Wendy froze. She knew the voice must belong to a pirate. She felt her heart rate increase rapidly. Her body twitched slightly when she felt something cool land on her shoulder. It felt like the sharp end of a knife.

" Pl..Please don't hurt me. I… I am a Lost Girl. Peter would be very upset," Wendy managed to choke out.

The voice chuckled.

" Aaah love, but the fact that he cares for you makes me want to hurt you even more. Pan took something dear away from me and now I will be able to do the same to him."

Wendy managed to scream out Peter's name, before her mouth was covered with a large dirty hand. She slowly raised her eyes to face her attacker. He had a devilishly charming smile and hypnotic blue eyes. The think that stood out the most; however, was the hook that replaced his other hand.

"Come on, love. It's time to go," the man with the hook demanded.

Wendy tried to struggle but his grip was too tight. She felt herself start to cry. She wished she would have just listened to Peter. She desperately wished she could be in Peter's arms and he could hold her tightly.

"Alright men. Change of plans. It turns out we are gonna put this pretty little thing in our cage. Sorry but dinner will have to wait," the hook- handed pirate instructed.

Two large pirates came and grabbed her. She fought and screamed Peter's name, but it was no use. In an instant she hit a hard surface and her vision went black. She tried to pound on the cage walls but there were too hard to penetrate. She screamed out Peter's name one last time, before huddling into a ball and crying herself to sleep.

…

_"Peter!"_

Pan awoke in a sweat. His Wendy- Bird had been taken from him. She had been screaming for him to save her, but he couldn't.

Pan tilted his head sideways and got a glimpse of the Lost Boys sleeping soundly. He let out a sigh of relief; he had only been dreaming.

He reached his hand behind him and tried to feel his bird. He reached back until his hand was hanging off the edge of the bed, but he didn't feel her. In an instant, Pan spun around and was searching for his bird. He began throwing the covers and the pillows of the bed frantically.

"Wendy! BIRD! Where are you! Come on! Bird!"

In an instant the Lost Boys were up and frantic.

"Pan what! What's wrong," the boys screamed.

"Wendy… She's… She's gone. Someone must have taken her, while I was sleeping. She would never leave on her own. "

"Who do you thinks got her Pan," the boys questioned.

Peter stared at the empty spot in his bed. His terrified expression turned to one of pure anger.

" The Pirates."


	14. Saving the Bird

Author's Note: Hey lovelies! Yes I have 46 follows, guys that is four away from 50, like what is air? Anyways hope you guys enjoyed the last chappie. I was going to go back to present day, but then I decided not to. Also, I would like to thank everyone who left a review. They were lovely, please continue! With no further blab, this chapter continues were I left off in the last chapter. AAAh what does Hook have in store for her?!

Wendy woke up feeling sore all over her body. She didn't want to move from her curled up position. It had been a cold night and she barely slept. Her teeth chattered and her thoughts were elsewhere.

Peter! Where was he? Did he even know she was gone? If he did, did he care to find her? She desperately hoped he was on his way, because she feared for her life.

Peter had scared her at times, but she knew he would never hurt her on purpose. This pirate though was a different story. He had said he wanted to hurt her, because Peter had hurt someone he loved.

She couldn't help but feel pity for the pirate. She wondered what Peter had done. Whatever it was, it must have been awful.

Wendy finally decided to move her position. She untwisted her arms and raised her head up. She was delighted to see the cage had a few slits at the front which were just large enough to peak her eyes through.

She crawled to the front of the cage and peeked one of her bright blue eyes through the hole. She saw large pirates all over. Some were mopping the deck. Others were working the sails and a few were laughing with a bottle of rum in their hands.

She looked over just in time to see the two large pirates, who had thrown her into the cage previously, advancing quickly towards her. She immediately slunk back into the cage and returned into her curled up position.

Her heart beat rapidly when she felt a vicious banging on the cage doors and she was paralyzed with fear with the door burst open and the bright sunshine shone in.

She yelped out in pain when the two men reached in and drug her out of the cage

"Come on. The captain wants to speak with you," the pirates demanded.

They drug her across the deck of the ship and pulled her down the stairs. They threw her into a room and she hit the ground with a hard thud.

" Ay, love. How are this morning," a flirtatious voice questioned. She knew immediately that it was the hook- handed pirate. She dared not to look at him. She kept her focus on the ground and watched a small worm crawl towards a hole.

"Answer me, damn it," the pirate yelled.

The pirate advanced towards her and yanked her hand harshly. In an instant, she was on her feet and staring the pirate dead in the eye.

" I've been better," she spat at him.

The pirate smiled before wiping his face.

" Ay, love. And here I thought you were a lady, but no! You're nothing but a savage. Do you know how we treat savages on this ship? You may be a beauty, but you're no lady. I will allow the men to treat you as they please. Be warned, these men haven't seen a woman in ages, let alone a beauty like yourself, so they might get a little excited… if you know what I mean."

The pirate winked before walking behind his desk.

" Ooh and I don't believe we've been formally introduced. My name is Captain Hook. What may I call you," he questioned eagerly.

Wendy rolled her eyes up to the ceiling before answering. "My name is Wendy."

Hook smirked.

" Aah the name suits you love. Now, Wendy off you go. There's much cleaning and cooking to be done. Remember if you fulfill your duties, I won't harm you. However, if you fail, I won't have a choice. It would be such a shame to see that pretty little face off yours all torn up, so I suggest you do as you're told."

Wendy turned to walk out the door but stopped just before leaving.

"Hook. What did Peter do to you that made you so bitter," she inquired.

The pirate's smug grin quickly fell into a frown.

"Well if you must know, he killed my brother," he stated flatly.

Wendy looked towards the pirate her eyes filled with sympathy. She couldn't imagine her brothers getting killed. She wouldn't be able to live without them.

" H..how," she questioned softly.

The pirate lowered his head to the floor.

"My brother was poisoned with dream shade. Pan had warned us of its properties but my brother didn't listen. My brother was dying and Pan showed up. I begged for him to help me, so he told me to get water from the spring. He told me it would cost, but he don't stay so I could pay him. When my brother left Neverland, he died."

Wendy felt her heart twisting in knots. How could Peter be so cruel? She knew had a nasty side, but she didn't know he had blood on his hands.

"I… I am sorry," she managed to choke out.

The pirate looked at her almost lovingly for a moment before turning cold.

"Go! Don't come back here, unless my men bring you," Hook demanded.

Wendy turned once more towards the door, but this time she took no hesitation opening it and running out.

…

The boys had been walking for what seemed like an eternity. The plan was simple. Get Wendy.

They trailed timidly behind their tense leader. His gaze was always ahead and he stopped for nothing. The boys were exhausted, but they weren't about to tell that to Pan. They pressed on through the thirst, hunger, heat, and exhaustion, because the pirates had their mother, and they would sacrifice their own lives to get her back.

They boys were relieved when they could see a flag waving high above the trees. Pan let out a crow and the boys gathered around.

"Alright boys. When I yell attack, we storm the boat. Remember the goal is to get to Wendy. If you see Hook, leave him for me!"

The boys nodded their heads quickly.

"I'm going to go scope out the area. Remember the plan," and with that Pan was flying off towards the ship.

He peeked over the side and scanned the area for Wendy. It didn't take too long from him to spot the long brown hair and bright white nightgown.

She was surrounded by pirates. At first, Pan thought they were just taunting her, but when he saw one of them slip his hand down her nightgown, he knew they had other intentions. He couldn't take it any longer.

"ATTACK!"

In an instant the Lost Boys were aboard the ship and fighting. The pirates who were taunting Wendy left her alone and went to fight the boys.

Pan took no hesitation in flying towards her. He had almost reached her when suddenly, she had a hook around her neck. Pan froze. Hook came out from behind the girl snickering.

"Well… Well Pan. We meet again. Although this time, it would appear I have something of yours," Hook teased. Hook gently stroked Wendy's hair with his hand and Pan felt his face grow hot.

"Let her go, Hook! This is between you and me," Pan shouted.

Hook let out a horrible laugh.

" Exactly! You took something dear to me so now I'll do the same to you. It will be a shame, though, to have to kill someone so pure and innocent."

Wendy stood terribly frightened underneath the pirates hook. Her body was trembling with fear and her heart was wildly beating inside her chest.

She was shocked when instead of the feeling of a hook cutting through her neck, she felt the warm rum- tasting lips of the pirate pressed against her own. She was taken aback by the gesture and attempted to break the kiss, but he wouldn't let her. He grasped her greedily and wouldn't let go.

It was her first real kiss on the lips and she hated every moment of it. It wasn't the tender loving kiss she had expected, it was one that was powerful and desperate. Wendy couldn't stand it any longer. She raised her hand to slap Hook, but before she could do anything, Hook was pulled off of her.

She looked up to see an angry Peter yanking with all his might. Once he had pulled Hook off of her, he put a knife to the pirate's neck. Hook grinned.

"So it would appear you can actually care for something. I must say I'm surprised. Pity she doesn't feel the same way," Hook teased.

Pan pressed the knife harder into Hook's throat.

"What are you talking about? Wendy is a Lost Girl. She's like a sister to me," Pan stated harshly.

Hook rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow at the boy.

" AAh there's the Pan I know! The heartless demon who breaks young girl's hearts and murders the innocent. But I guess it's a good thing she doesn't love you. You see I caught her running away. Can't blame her. If I was trapped with you, I'd run away too," Hook stated smugly.

Pan averted his gaze from Hook to Wendy. Wendy instantly looked down at the ground.

"Wendy… that… that can't be true? You weren't running were you," Pan questioned softly. The breaks in his voice broke her heart.

"Peter… I wasn't running. I just wanted to go somewhere on my own, without you watching. I wanted to prove, that I'm not as delicate as you thought. I … am sorry," she managed to stutter out.

Pan's soft face turned cold. He released his grip on the pirate and advanced towards Wendy.

"HOW COULD YOU DISOBEY ME? I GAVE YOU ONE RULE: DON'T GO ANWHERE ALONE!" Pan screamed in the girl's face.

Wendy felt hot tears rush down her face. This was the first time she had ever felt terrified of Peter.

"I… I am sorry," she cried.

"No! You're not! You're a stupid girl. I should have sent you home as soon as you arrived here. You've been nothing but a pain," Pan shouted.

Wendy felt a pang in her chest, which she quickly replaced with anger. She could fight back.

"Well, if it matters to you any. I never wanted to stay with you! I hate you Peter Pan! I would rather stay with Hook, at least he has some manners. And Hook also told me about how you killed his brother! How could you," she screamed.

Pan's face instantly softened after she had yelled and he walked cautiously towards her and grabbed her hand.

She fought to break free of his grasp, but he wouldn't allow it.

"Come on, bird. Let's go home," he whispered in her ear.

She shook her head violently

"No Peter! This is not my home. I live in London. I want to go back there, now," she demanded.

Pan's eyes hardened and his mouth transformed into a devilish grin.

"London's not you're home anymore Wendy. Your mine and I won't let you leave. Be prepared to be punished when we get back. I'll show you who you truly belong too."

Pan adverted his gaze from Wendy to the Lost Boys.

"Come on, we got the bird. Let's go."

In an instant, Wendy was swept off of her feet and into Pan's arms. He smiled at her and she turned her head away.

He may have succeed in capturing her, but she wasn't going to make it easy for him to get his way.


	15. Heartless

Author's Note: OMG! I LOVE YOU GUYS!51 FOLLOWS! This is crazy! Thank you so much. I know I kind of left you guys hanging big time I'm going to go back to present day in Wendy's POV. I also wanted to also give you guys the names of some songs that I listen to while writing, because they get me in the Darling Pan mood. Enjoy!

Brave- Sara Bareilles

Au Revoir- One Republic

Unconditionally- Katy Perry

The Devil Within- Digital Daggers

Flowers in your hair- The Lumineers

Pull me down- Mikky Ekko

Sail- AWOLNATION

Lover's Eyes- Mumford and Sons

I will wait- Mumford and Sons

Young and beautiful- Lana Del Ray

Dark Horse- Katy Perry

What Now- Rhianna

Monster(remix)- Meg and Dia

Wendy didn't watch him leave. She figured it would be easier to stare at the ground. The ground was constant and it couldn't break her heart. She was sure he had left when she heard Emma scream "Where the hell is he!"

Wendy's heart broke at the anger and desperation in the woman's voice. Pan had caused this! He had caused everything that had caused her pain. He had bruised her, caged her, and broke her completely. Somehow she had been able to put up with the torture for herself, but she couldn't stand to see it happen to someone else.

Wendy looked up from the ground and saw the horrifying sight. Emma, Neal and Regina all crouched over Henry's lifeless body. They were all broken and hopeless, all because of one selfish boy.

"We need to go after him," Regina shouted.

"I know, Regina. But we can't just waltz around Neverland without a plan. We need to figure out where he went," Emma reasoned.

Neal directed his attention towards Wendy.

" Wendy, do you know where he went," he questioned softly.

Wendy bit her lip and looked down at the ground. Sure she had just said told Pan she hated him, but did she want him to die?

Pan had been good to her, but he had an awful dark side. She glanced over at the lifeless body of Henry. He had a face of innocence and she knew instantly what she had to do.

" He… he often does go to Dead Man's Peak to think. I suspect he went there," she stuttered out.

Regina was instantly on her feet.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go," she demanded.

Emma and Neal nodded. Neal gently placed Henry over his shoulder. In an instant, the adults were crowded around Wendy. It was then, that Wendy realized she was the leader of a manhunt. Well, more like a boy hunt. Wendy had come to save Pan and now she was going to be the death of him.

…

He flew without looking back. He wanted to look back so badly, but that would show weakness. That was one thing, he vowed never to do. He had to forget her, wipe her out of his mind completely. He knew he had the power to do it. It would be easy and he would longer feel pain, but he couldn't.

He had fallen hard for the bird and there was no way he could bring himself to forget her. No matter how much he said he wanted to forget her, he knew he was lying. The girl had crept into his heart and there was no way to make her disappear.

She had been the only way who had actually been able to hurt him. She was underneath his skin and she had scarred his heart. He wished she would have given him a scratch on the outside. It would heal quicker and could be bandaged.

He heard her in his sleep. He heard her in his head. He saw her everywhere he went. She flowed through his veins. He wanted to hold her, to love her, to have her, forever. But she was too golden too pure, and the world had caught up with him.

His game was over. His bird had grown out her wings and flew. His restraint couldn't hold her and now she was gone. Gone, gone, gone, like the wind. He had to let her go. He couldn't mess with her anymore. She knew all his tricks and she could hurt him from the inside.

She had always been in control. Her smile could make him smile. Her tears tugged at his heart. He felt her pain. He feared her anger. He had tried to tame her, but she was a free spirit.

He should have never kept her. He should have brought her back to London. He should have let her live her life without him. He never deserved her, but he knew that's why he wanted her so bad.

He liked a challenge, and Wendy was his biggest one yet. He had tried to crack her, but she couldn't be broken. It was Wendy who had broken him.

He put his hand over his new heart. It beat steadily in his chest and he hated it. He was heartless, this wasn't his heart to have. He landed on Dead Man's Peak and peered down over the edge.

He was supposed to be thinking of how to use his newfound power, but he couldn't. All he could think of was the bird, his bird. What was the point of living without her? He didn't even realize how much he had needed her until now.

He didn't need this heart. It was useless, if he couldn't fill it with anything. He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out his mother's necklace. He traced the outline of the bird.

He felt the hot tears start to pour out. He had never cried, in his life. He made up for it at that moment. He cried over his mother. He cried over the person he had become. He cried about his bird. He placed the necklace on his lips.

"I have always loved you, bird, but I'm no good for you. Fly! Have your freedom" he whispered.

He slowly put his hand over his heart and pulled it out. He instantly hit the ground. His vision was blurry but he could still make out the silver outline of the bird before he blacked out.

…

AAAAAH cliffhanger. This is a taste of the drama. Comment for an update, or we may never know what happens to Pan;P Hahah jk, but reviews are highly encouraged. If I get enough will update tomorrow!


	16. My kiss saved him?

Author's Note: AAAAH thanks for the reviews! As promised I am updating! I wanted to go back to some Darling Pan fluff, because obviously their relationship has been a little depressing recently. So enjoy this adorable flashback. This is darling pan first kiss!

Pan clutched his wrist tightly. He was attempting to stop the blood from gushing out. He had to get something to cover up the wound, before the boys saw it. He couldn't let them see he could get hurt. He couldn't show he could bleed.

He had been so stupid! He wasn't paying attention, while he was climbing. He had dropped his hand and cut it on a rock.

It hurt terribly, but he refused to use magic to make the pain stop. If he was the ruler of Neverland, he could surely put up with a little pain.

He was relived to reach the water and he left out a relieved sigh when he felt the cool water, instead of the sting of his wound.

The water felt so good, he decided to get in completely. He rested his arms against the shore and closed his eyes. He was just about to fall asleep, when he heard rustling behind. He eyes instantly opened and he looked behind him.

"Okay Nibs and Slightly, I will see you when I return from my bath," a sweet voice stated.

Pan knew instantly it was Wendy. Oh no! He had to get out of there fast. He knew she would be at the water any moment.

He couldn't fly away without her catching him. He desperately scanned the area for something to hide behind. He was delighted to see a large rock that he could hide behind. He swam quickly and waited.

He knew that Wendy was most likely bathing naked. He told himself, he wouldn't look. But his boyish hormones got the best of him. He peered over the rock, and couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when he saw Wendy was already in the water.

Her long brown hair cascaded down her back. Her skin shone bright and he couldn't help but stare. He was so preoccupied with Wendy, he didn't see the crowd of fish who had crowded around him. One of fish finally decided to be brave. He sunk his teeth into Pan's toe. Pan let out a startled yell.

Wendy spun around and faced the rock. Pan instantly pulled his head back.

" Who… who is there," Wendy questioned hesitantly.

Pan squeezed his eyes shut. _Oh dang, how was he doing to get over this one! What was he going to do? Come out from behind rock and say "oh hey Wendy! I was just watching you take a bath."_

He had to think fast. Pan yawned and slowly swam out from behind the rock.

"UUh Wendy is that you," he stated groggily.

Wendy face tuned a dark shade of red and she quickly covered herself.

"Peter! What are you doing here," she yelled.

He pretended to be shocked by her naked state and covered his eyes.

" Oh gosh, sorry Wendy. I was swimming earlier and got a little tired so I rested against this rock. I most of dozed off. Sorry if I startled you."

Wendy nodded her head slowly.

" Oh, good. I thought for a moment you had seen me undress," she said relived.

"Yea, that would have been terrible," Pan muttered under his breath.

Wendy pulled her long hair over her chest and swam towards him. He was shocked at her sudden braveness. His heart skipped a beat when he felt her hand entwine with his. She was pulling him towards her, but all of a sudden, he remembered why he had been in the water in the first place.

He quickly yanked his hand out from hers and placed it behind his back. Her delicate face furrowed.

"Peter, why won't you come with me? I just wanted to show you a place where we can see lots of fish. There quite dazzling."

Pan quickly offered his other hand, but Wendy kept her furrowed gaze.

"Well, why can't I hold your other hand," she teased.

"No reason. Come on take me to see the fish," Pan pleaded.

Wendy wasn't going to give in.

"Okay. Give me your other hand and we'll go," she demanded.

Pan knew he was stuck.

" Come on bird. What does it matter" He started to swim but Wendy caught hold of his pant leg.

" Peter Pan! What are you hiding? Give me your hand now," she demanded firmly.

Pan hesitated but he finally handed over his wounded arm.

Wendy let out a startled cry.

" Oh, Peter. That looks awful. You must be in so much pain. What can I do!"

Pan at first grimaced. He hated being doted over. But his face slowly crept into a grin. He pulled the girl into his chest.

" You could kiss me and make it better, " he suggested coyly.

" Oh Peter. I am not so sure…"

Her protest was cut short with his lips crashing onto hers. He expected her to pull away, but instead she kissed him back. They stayed tangled into each other until they heard the sounds of the Lost Boys approaching.

Pan broke the kiss.

" Alright. I'll leave you to get dressed," he announced before swimming quickly towards the shore, hopping out, and running off into the woods.

He left her completely frozen in her place. She couldn't believe she had just shared a kiss with the king of Neverland.


	17. I love him not

Author's Note: I have 56 follows! This is awesome! I love every single one of you guys so much. I literally enjoy updated so much. One thing I wanted to address was a review I received. This person was upset that Peter Pan had been portrayed as a pansy in chapter 15. I wanted to clear up that Peter Pan is a very complex character. He is stuck between his power and youth and the love of his life. Don't worry Pan is not even close to being a pansy. That chapter was showing his human side, because he thought he lost the only person he truly loved, other than his mother. Pan has still got a few tricks still up his sleeve ;) So in this chapter I'm going back to Wendy. She is leading everyone to Dead Man's Peak.

Wendy had never felt so in control before. For the first time in her life, she was the one giving the instructions and everyone was listening to her. She liked the power she felt, but she also knew very well what it did to people.

Pan had been so consumed with power, he threw everything else aside, including her. He had broken her and she had moved past forgiving him.

He had so many chances and he had blown every one. This time was different. She had become numb. His words used to cut to her bone, but now she felt nothing but indifference.

His confession of love for her didn't make her feel anything. She knew he wasn't sincere. It was another one of his of brilliant games. He didn't care about her, he wanted to manipulate her.

She shook her head in disgust as she recalled her stupidity. He must have been laughing the whole time she displayed affection for him. He must have thought it was hilarious when she admitted her love for him.

She thought she knew him, but she didn't. He didn't just have an evil side, he was evil. There was no good left in him. He did everything for his own gain.

That's why she had to do this. She had to look him the eye and betray him. She had to show him that he no longer had a hold on her. She was strong, and he wouldn't break her again. She wouldn't let him.

She glanced behind her and scanned her small band of followers. Regina had a look that could kill. Emma looked both sad and angry. Neal's expression was hard to read. He just looked straight ahead.

They were all depending on her guidance. They were believing in her. She was their only hope and she didn't plan on letting them down.

Wendy was going to get her revenge. She was going to get Henry's heart back, if it meant she had to rip it out of Pan's chest.

The group finally reached the bottom of Dead Man's Peak. She knew Pan would be hiding out on top.

"Okay, this is it. All we have to do is climb. He'll be at the top," Wendy stated.

The adults nodded.

"I'll stay down here with Henry. I can't climb this peak and carry him. I'll be here waiting, when you guys return," Neal reasoned.

The girls nodded and Wendy started to climb. She would be lying if she said she wasn't frightened, because she was terrified. If she fell, she knew it would be the death of her. She had to continue to gaze up the peak in order to carry on.

She had to keep her focus on one thing- Pan. She couldn't let her fear keep her from saving Henry. She had to avenge that innocent boy and get his heart back. But she also to take hers back. She had fallen for Pan, and she wanted to prove she was over it, so she climbed the rest of the peak without looking down.

She was relieved when she finally reached the top. She pulled herself over the ledge, stood up, and scanned the area. She knew it well, Pan had taken her there frequently to replenish his dream shade.

However, this time she was coming on her own, and she was coming for him.

"Come out Pan! Don't be a coward," she screamed on the top of her lungs.

She expected him to pop out any second with his smug smile. She pulled out her sword Emma had given her for protection.

"Show yourself!"

She waited several more moments before lowering her sword. _Where the hell was he?_ Surely he would have come out by now to taunt her. Maybe he wasn't even here.

"What? Where is he," Regina demanded.

Wendy looked down at the ground.

"He… He doesn't appear to be here," she stuttered out.

Wendy let out a cry when Regina held her tightly by the collar of her nightgown.

"I should have known! You have been working for Pan all along. You are a part of his plan. I might not have him in my clutch to kill, but I can kill you," Regina stated coldly.

Wendy struggled underneath Regina's grasp.

"No… Regina… I swear… I want to help save Henry," she begged.

"I don't believe you," Regina announced.

Regina reached her hand into Wendy's chest and pulled. In an instant, Wendy was on the ground gasping for breath. Regina was about to squeeze, but Emma's voice stopped her.

"Regina, stop! Wendy's right! Pan's here. I found him. Come quick!"

Regina quickly shoved Wendy's heart back into her chest. Wendy let out a relived sigh. Regina ran towards Emma quickly, but it took Wendy a few moments to walk. She staggered her way towards Regina and Emma. They were peering down at something on the ground.

Wendy gasped when she caught sight at what they were staring at. Pan was sprawled out on the ground with Henry's heart in his hand.

_Why had he removed it, if he knew it would hurt him? _She had never seen him so defenseless, so fragile.

"Why would he remove the heart he tried so hard to obtain," Emma questioned.

"Who knows, but I am not going to wait to find out. Let's take the heart and leave him to die," Regina demanded.

Emma knelt down and felt for Pan's pulse.

"He's still alive. Do you think it's a good idea to leave him? What if the Lost Boys come to help him? What if we take with take him us on the boat? We can keep him prisoner," Emma reasoned.

Regina pursed her lips but slowly nodded her head.

"Alright, fine." She knelt down and yanked Henry's heart out of Pan's hand. "But you two will need to carry him down. I'll be holding my son's heart, and with that, she marched away and started making her way down the peak.

"I'll go down first with is legs. You can hold his hands," Emma told Wendy.

Wendy nodded, reached down, and grabbed Pan's hands. She noticed something drop from his left hand. She bent down again and cautiously grabbed the item. She was shocked to discover it was a necklace.

_Why the hell did Pan have a girl's necklace?_

"Uh Wendy… you okay," Emma questioned curiously.

Wendy quickly nodded her head and stuffed the necklace into a pocket on her nightgown.

But in reality Wendy was far from okay. _Why had Pan ripped Henry's heart of his chest and what was the significance of the necklace he had been holding?_

She had gone to Dead Man's Peak, so determined to kill and ended up questioning if she would have really been able to harm him at all.


	18. Keeping Her

Author's Note: Yea! This is the completed chapter! This is totally adorable. I know have 61 follows! Woo- hoo! I also want to thank everyone who reviewed. They were lovely! Enjoy the update, because the next chapter won't be so fluffy and adorable!

Pan had grown to know exactly what Wendy was feeling just by examining her beautiful face. When she was happy, she wore a grin and her bright blue eyes lit up. When she was angry, her lips were pursed and her brow was furrowed. When she was sad, her lips hung low and her eyes looked wet.

That's how Pan knew instantly that Wendy was feeling sad on that cool morning in Neverland. He debated just leaving her alone, but he couldn't help but want to comfort his bird. He marched over to the log she was sitting on and cleared his throat.

" What are you thinking about," he questioned softly. He knew that she wasn't going to speak with him if he sounded demanding.

She glancing up for a moment at him, before dropping her head again.

" Oh… nothing Peter. I'm just tired that's all," she murmured.

Pan rolled his eyes and crouched down until he was eye- level with her.

" Come on Wendy! I may be a boy, but I'm not stupid. You can tell me anything."

He reached his hand out and pushed back a curl from her face.

Wendy glanced at him and her eyes started to fill with tears. The girl started bawling and he had absolutely know idea what to do. He hated it. He hated seeing his bird sad. His body jolted slightly when Wendy threw herself around him.

He wasn't one to be affectionate, but something tugged at his heart at that moment. He slowly wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and let her cry in his shoulder.

Wendy cried for a while, Pan was relieved when she finally stopped and looked up at him.

"Oh Peter… I love it here in Neverland, but I miss my home. I don't know how my brothers are or how long I've been here. What if I missed my sixteenth birthday," she cried.

Pan glanced curiously at the girl.

"But I'm your family Wendy. I am the father and you are the mother. I always take care of you. I'd give you anything you wanted. Plus, birthdays are awful. That means your growing up, and growing means that you're getting old. I won't allow that. I am going to keep you forever," he assured.

Wendy frowned and looked at the ground.

"I love being with you Peter, but I want to go home. Can't I just visit," she questioned hopefully.

Peter felt his face getting hot. He furrowed his brow and clenched his fists.

"No! I am the father, you listen to me! I don't want to you to go, so therefore you won't. Their not your family anymore," he screamed.

Wendy began to shake and she backed away from Pan.

"I… I am sorry Peter. I shouldn't have said that. I was just hoping for something to feel like home again. I am going to... go to bed now," she stuttered.

She took no hesitation in sprinting off to the treehouse.

Pan paced thinking about what Wendy had just said. He hated that she wanted to go home. _What hadn't he done right? _

She had said she just wanted something to feel like home again. He paced and paced. _What could he do for her? What would make her want to stay forever?_

Finally, he knew the answer. Wendy had brought up missing her sixteenth birthday. He of course refused to celebrate a birthday, but he could still celebrate her. That's what he would do- throw her a party. There would be lights and dancing and all that mushy girl stuff, which made him puke. But he would much rather throw up his entire stomach than lose his girl.

…

Pan awoke extra early the next morning. He smiled at the sleeping girl next to him. By tonight, she would be all his. She would never think of leaving him again. He silently slunk out of bed and went around the treehouse waking up the Lost Boys. He pointed towards the door and they all quietly shuffled out of the treehouse. Pan took one glance back at Wendy to make sure she was sleeping, before he too walked out the door.

He walked to their campsite and slouched onto his throne. The boys looked up at their leader with eyes full of wonder and anticipation. They knew he wouldn't wake them, if it wasn't for something important.

Pan finally cleared his throat and stood up.

"Alright boys, I have a very important job for each of you today. Last night, Wendy told me she wanted to go home," he announced.

There were instant gasps and murmurs from the boys.

Nibs advanced towards the front of the group.

"But… she can't leave. She's our mother," he stuttered.

Pan smiled.

"Of course, she's not going to leave, but we can do something for her."

The murmurs from the crowd instantly stopped and all eyes were on Peter.

"She talked to me about missing a birthday. I, of course, do not allow the celebration of a birthday. However, I think throwing her a proper party is appropriate given the circumstances," Pan stated.

The boys looked at one another curiously. They have never seen their leader do something for anyone other than himself. But the idea of a party was appealing.

" Yea we could hunt," one boy shouted.

" Or we could play Poisonous darts," another offered.

" We could play chase," Nibs suggested.

" Enough," Pan shouted.

The boys instantly stopped talking and refocused on their leader.

"This party will have no such things. There are going to be lights, dancing, and other girly things," Pan demanded.

The boys let out a collective "Eww"

Pan raised an eyebrow

" Okay, well guess what? We either throw this girly party or Wendy goes home," he screamed.

The boys immediately stopped gagging and started shaking their heads.

"No! We'll do it, Pan. We want our mother to stay," the boys pleaded.

Pan's face slowly crept into a smirk.

"Okay then here's the plan. Nibs and Slightly, I want you to take Wendy out to the woods all day and return just before nightfall. I will split the rest of you boys in half. One half will go off and collect pretty things, the other will stay and help me arrange the campsite. Is everyone clear," Pan questioned.

The boys all nodded their heads and scattered to perform their assigned tasks.

Nibs and Slightly ran back to the treehouse. They smiled when they saw Wendy brushing her hair with her fingers. She smiled sweetly at them.

"Well you boys are awfully smiley this morning," she said sweetly.

The boys quickly nodded.

" Yea… umm Pan told us to watch you today. So, we're going to take you someplace fun," the boys stuttered out.

" Aah, so I guess he's still mad at me," she sighed.

Nibs shook his head.

" Oh no, Wendy, quite the opposite really. But hurry, let's go" he insisted while pulling her hand.

Wendy didn't resist. She allowed herself to be led by the two boys. She was anxious to see what fun they had in store.

She was delighted when they arrived. The boys had taken her to a spot with many flowers and butterflies. There was a large rock perfect for sitting and the sun shone perfectly in the area. She took a seat on the rock and the boys sat at her feet.

"Tell us a story, Wendy," they said eagerly.

Wendy smiled brightly.

" Oh, alright"

…

Everything was frantic at the campsite. Boys were running around everywhere trying to set up the flowers and lights. Pretty things littered the floor and boys were tripping over each other.

Pan walked around barking orders. Everything had to be perfect. He looked at the sinking sun and knew Nibs and Slightly would be returning soon with Wendy.

Somehow, the boys managed to finish with the campsite before Wendy's return. It looked dazzling. There were twinkling lights in the trees and flowers all over. It looked very girly, so Pan knew Wendy would adore it.

There was only one thing missing- his gift. He thought about what he could possibly give his bird. He had no idea!

The other boys had collected flowerers to give her so that was out of the question. He thought long and hard about the gift, until his head hurt. Finally, an idea came to him.

Wendy was a mother and to be a mother she must be a wife. Therefore, she must be married. He was the father, so that meant she was married to him. She needed a ring.

He closed his eyes and wished really hard. When he opened he was delighted to see a diamond ring sparkling back at him. He smiled when he made out the shape of the diamond; it was a bird.

He knew this gift would be perfect. Husbands and wives make promises. If Wendy wore this ring, she would be promised to be with him until death. That made him grin, because the death part would never come. If Wendy wore the ring, she would be promising to stay with him forever.

….

"And so they lived happily ever after," Wendy yawned.

The boys clapped and Wendy tried her best to smile.

She had been in the woods all day telling them stories. She loved telling stories, but she was exhausted.

"Another… Another," the boys chanted.

Wendy sighed.

" Boys, can't we go back to the treehouse now. I've been telling you stories all day," she pleaded.

The boys glanced at the sky and smiled when they saw the sun had almost fully set. Pan had instructed them to come back just before nightfall.

" Okay, Wendy. Let's go back," the boys agreed.

Wendy sprung off the rock and the boys grabbed her hands. They skipped all the way to the campsite. Wendy stopped in her tracks when she saw lights.

" Oh no boys! We must have taken a wrong turn. This is not the campsite," she stated worriedly.

The boys eyed each other desperately for a moment, until Nibs finally spoke up.

" You may be right. Let's go investigate anyway," he reasoned.

Wendy looked at the boys hesitantly, but eventually nodded her head. _What harm could possibly come from a little investigation of bright twinkling lights?_

As they neared the campsite, she could make out the outline of boys dancing, and as they got closer, she knew the outlines were the Lost Boys. She was perplexed. The place she was going must be Peter's campsite, but why was it decorated?

Wendy had been so preoccupied in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed they had finally arrived.

Nibs cleared his throat and yelled "She's here!"

All of the Lost Boys stopped dancing and faced her.

"Surprise," they shouted.

Wendy was taken aback by their screaming, but her face slowly spread into a grin. The Lost Boys had thrown her a party! There were flowers everywhere and she saw many of the boys had collected small seashells and rocks for her. It was lovely. It even looked like they had washed.

"Oh… well this is absolutely splendid. I… don't know what to say. Thank you, "she said.

The Lost Boys smiled brightly at her. She was dismayed when she noticed Peter was nowhere in sight, but hid her pain with a smile. She went into the middle of the crowd and danced with the Lost Boys. She danced until she tired and then she slipped off towards the shoreline.

It really was lovely of them to do something so sweet for her. But she couldn't help thinking about Peter. He was the only one who wasn't there.

"Did you enjoy yourself," a smug voice questioned from behind her.

She jumped and the voice laughed. She knew it was Peter.

" Oh… yes. It was lovely. The Lost Boys were very thoughtful in putting that together," she answered.

He laughed.

" You think the Lost Boys did this," he teased.

Wendy looked towards him and rolled her eyes.

" Well, I didn't see you there," she defended.

Pan chuckled.

" Well, in case you haven't noticed the party hasn't ended yet," he announced while pointed back to the campsite. Sure enough the boys were still dancing

" and plus I wanted to give you my gift in private," he said softly. In an instant, Pan was over her and she looked up. She was confused when he knelt down on one knee before her. He extended his hand to her and she looked in it.

He held a ring. It was a wedding ring, but it wasn't ordinary. The diamond was in the shape of a bird. Wendy felt her heart flutter inside her chest.

"Can I keep you," he questioned.

Wendy looked from the ring to Peter. She slowly nodded her head.

"Peter this is lovely… I am sorry… I never got you anything.

Pan slid the ring onto Wendy's finger and stood up. He stared into her brilliant blue eyes.

"All I need from you is a promise. A promise that you won't ever leave me. A promise to be with me and never with another. Do you promise this," he questioned eagerly.

Wendy smiled up at him.

"Yes Peter, I do."


	19. Liar Liar

Author's Note: Hello Lovelies! This is the full chapter. Thanks for the reviews! I have 67 follows. XOXO.

Pan could barely feel his body. He tried to open his eyes but he found they were glued shut. He assumed he must still be lying on top of Dead's Man's Peak wasting away. He wished he could just die already. He wished the pain would end.

He couldn't stand the helpless feeling that lingered throughout his whole body. He tried to scream, but nothing came out.

He knew if he was still alive, he must have at least a sliver of magic left in his body. He just had to believe. He clenched his teeth together and repeated the phrase "I believe" over and over again in his head.

He fought to open his eyes, and finally the slightest ray of sunshine broke through. His vision was distorted, but one thing was for sure- he was no longer on Dead Man's Peak. He flexed his fingers, and was shocked when they hit a rough and uneven surface.

He allowed his eyes to adjust to his surroundings. In an instant, he knew exactly where he was- Wendy's cage.

_How ironic_, he thought. The cage he had made to keep her was now being used as a prison for him.

He pointed his hand towards the front of the cage. He attempted to break open the door with magic, but it didn't work. He was too weak.

He drew his hand back to his body. He pushed with all his might. He was relieved when he felt the back of the cage hit his back- he had been able to sit up.

He slowly slid towards the front of the cage and peered out through one of the spaces in the bamboo.

He was dismayed to see he was on Captain Hook's ship. He scanned the area. The Charming's were being all mushy in the corner. Regina was chatting with Henry. Rumple and Neal were hugging. Tink and Hook were flirting, but where was his Wendy.

_Maybe she decided to stay back with the Lost Boys_, he hoped. But he was soon disappointed when he spotted his bird, at the far end of the ship staring off into the sea.

It burned him that she was leaving. She had made a promise to him, that night he gave her the ring. She didn't keep it. He felt his face grow hot and his breathing increase rapidly.

She couldn't… she wouldn't. There was no way he was going to allow her to.

" Peter Pan never fails," he muttered to himself.

He was going to find a way out of the cage. He was going to set things straight and he was going to take back what was rightly his.

He closed his eyes and whispered, "All you have to do in Neverland is believe and you can have it."

He believed with all his might he squeezed his fists and clenched his teeth. He finally open and peered out once again. To his dismay, nothing had changed.

He shrunk back into the cage and closed his eyes. He would just have to keep trying.

…

Wendy was lost completely in her thoughts.

_Why? Why had Pan removed Henry's heart from himself? Why did have a necklace? Why? Why? Why?_

He head was a jumbled disaster. She hadn't spoken a word to anyone since they arrived on the ship.

She was going home! She should be thrilled, ecstatic, not thinking about Pan. But she couldn't help but think, it had all been too easy, and she knew Pan was far from simple.

He wouldn't just give up. He was clever and deceiving. Heck, he had tricked her into thinking he had loved her. Who knows how else he had tricked her. For all she knew, his real name could be Archibald Spew.

She started to laugh, but was cut short when two large hands covered her mouth. She didn't even have to look to know it was Felix.

"Let's make this easy Wendy. You let us take you, and then we won't kill your friends." Felix stated.

Wendy slowly nodded her head. She couldn't bear to cause her friends anymore grief. She knew the reason why Felix was there- to rescue Pan.

She knew it was too good to be true. This was his plan all along. Give her the false hope of escaping but really having a hold on her the whole time. She did wonder; however, how the boys planned to save him without getting caught.

She was dismayed when she saw that Pan's shadow had solved that problem. The shadow had broken open the back of the cage, so Pan could easily slip off the ship without being noticed.

In a matter of seconds Pan was out of the cage and making his was back towards Neverland. Felix drug her all the way to the shore and plopped her down on the sand.

"You've been very naughty, Wendy. Pan is very upset," Felix teased.

Wendy refused to look at the jeering boy.

"Enough, Felix. Let me deal with her," a strong voice demanded.

Wendy knew it was Pan. Felix quickly left her side and scurried off into the woods. There was a long pause before she saw a shiny object roll in front of her.

She quickly identified it as the ring Peter had given to her and he had also taken away from her. He took it away the very first time he put her in the cage. She hated looking at it.

"Go on. Put it on your finger," he demanded harshly.

Wendy picked it up delicately and examined it for a few moments before throwing it back to Pan.

"I don't want it," she stated coldly.

In an instant, Peter was above her. He pulled her to her feet.

"You don't have a choice. You belong to me and you'll do what I say," he demanded.

Wendy laughed.

"I don't belong to you. I never belonged to you. You broke me once, Peter pan, but you will never break me again," she shouted.

Pan looked hard at her. His face was red and his brows were furrowed.

"The night I gave you this ring, you made a promise. You said you'd say with me forever, and you broke it," he snarled.

Wendy scoffed.

"I made that promise when I loved you, but I don't love you anymore"

Pan's face fell. She kept her hard glare. She swore that for an instant, he was going to let her go, but instead he squeezed her hands.

"Take it back! Take it back, now. Or I'll… or I'll…. I'll kill you," he screamed.

He pulled his knife out from his pocket and held it on her throat. She closed her eyes for a brief moment before opening. She looked him directly in the eye.

"I'm sorry Pan, but I mustn't tell lies"

Pan pressed the knife harder into Wendy's throat.

" I know your lying... You love me," he demanded.

Wendy shook her head.

"No! I don't anymore. You have been nothing but cruel. I can't love something that will never love me back," she shuttered out.

Pan stood frozen in his position.

" Come on then... Kill me! What are you waiting for," Wendy screamed.

Pan clenched the knife harder, but he couldn't bring himself to cut her throat.

" No, I will have you. I will make you love me," he shouted.

He released his grip on the knife and it fell to the ground. He grabbed Wendy's face and brought it up to his. He placed his lips harshly on hers. He refused to let her escape his grasp. She squirmed and pushed but he gripped her tightly. He didn't allow her to break away for breath. He kissed her until he had to break away.

She staggered back. He waited anxiously for her to react. He was dismayed when she wiped away the kiss from her lips.

" Why did you take Henry's heart out of yourself? "

She reached into her nightgown and pulled out his necklace.

" Why do you have this," she questioned harshly.

He walked up to her and yanked the necklace from her hand.

" It's none of your business," he snarled.

He gripped her hand and shoved the ring on her ring finger.

" The only thing that matters is that you belong to me. This ring secures that," he demanded.

Wendy grasped the ring on her finger. She pulled with all her might, but it wouldn't budge. Pan let out a devilish laugh.

" You can't remove it bird. I put a spell on it."

Wendy looked curiously at him.

" But... but you don't have Henry's heart. You don't have magic, you should be dying," she reasoned.

Pan smirked.

" Very observant of you love; however, you're forgetting the most powerful thing of all."

Wendy continued to stare blankly which made Pan roll his eyes.

" True love's kiss. You know what I figured out when I was sitting in the cage I made for you? I figured out that I didn't need Henry's heart to save myself. All I need is you. And guess what bird, my magic wouldn't have been restored if the kiss wasn't from my true love," he explained

Wendy felt her heart leap inside her chest.

" So... that means that you must actually love me," she stuttered out.

"Right you are love, but that also means something else," he stated.

" What," Wendy questioned incredulously.

Pan bent his head down until his nose was touching hers.

" It means that you are in love with me too."

Wendy shook her head.

" No! No, that's not possible. I... I know for a fact I'm not in love with you," she reasoned.

Pan let out a cruel laugh.

" Come on bird, I thought you never told lies," he teased.

Wendy continued to shake her head.

" No, you're a monster. I can't be in love with you. I hate you," she screamed.

Pan's jaw tensed.

" You can lie all you want, but all that matters is you love me and you are never leaving."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest

" Now let's go home," he demanded.


	20. Cuddle Me In

Author's Note: Full chapter! So many feels. I hope everyone had a splendid holiday!

Wendy noticed Pan started acting differently ever since he gave her the ring. He seemed to treat her more delicately, talk to her a little sweeter, and hold onto her a little longer.

She would be lying to say she didn't enjoy it.

She worked extra hard to keep the boys happy and healthy. She told them stories to entertain them. She cleaned up the treehouse and prepared their meals.

Today; however, she didn't feel up to anything. She had to pull herself out of bed and her head was throbbing. She had to force herself to smile at the boys. She tried her best to fake it, but Pan knew something was wrong.

He watched her face throughout breakfast. If he had learned one thing from his father, it had been how to take care of a sick woman. His father had tended to his mother's every need.

After breakfast, he usually took Wendy and the boys out into the woods. But today, he told the boys to go alone.

Wendy sat perplexed in her chair as the boys said goodbye. Pan waited until the boys left to start talking.

" You don't feel well do you," he questioned.

Wendy looked at him and shook her head.

"I feel awful," she admitted.

Pan walked up to her and lifted her from her seat.

"Then why are you up," he questioned softly.

Wendy looked at him curiously.

" Because I have to go out with you and the boys. I have to take care of all of you.

Pan smiled at the girl.

"Yes, but I also have to take care of you."

Pan carried her back to their bed and covered her with the sheets.

" Anything I can do for you bird," he questioned.

Wendy reached out her hand and entwined it with Pan's.

" I just want you to stay with me. Please stay close, it's so chilly," she whispered.

Pan took no hesitation in scooting the girl over and slipping into the bed with her.

He couldn't help but smile when she snuggled into his chest.

"Don't worry Wendy. I'll keep you warm," he assured.  
…...

Wendy's eyes slowly fluttered open. She couldn't help but grin when she was greeted with a sleeping Peter.

His eyebrows were scrunched together as if he was in deep thought. She placed her lips gently on the area. She let out a small giggle when she saw his eyebrow twitch. She placed her lips on the spot again and was delighted to see his eyebrow raise yet again.

She started kissing him on the spot over and over again. She let out a startled yelp, when Peter pulled her on top of him. In an instant she was greeted with his big blue orbs.

" It seems you're feeling better," he murmured groggily.

She couldn't help but grin at his sleepy talk. She thought it was adorable.

" Oh yes, Peter. I feel much better," she beamed. She bent her head down and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Pan's body gave a small jolt.

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," she apologized.

Pan laughed. " I wasn't startled. You just missed."

"Missed wh...," the girl started to say but was cut short by Pan's lips landing on her own. He kissed her sweetly and with all that he had. He wasn't forceful or possessive, it was loving. Wendy didn't want it to end. Pan, eventually pulled away, and laid his head back on the pillow.

Wendy was overcome with emotion. Her heart beat wildly in her chest.

" I love you, Peter," she blurted out. She had been the first to confess her feelings. She looked down at Pan eagerly. Pan just started blankly up at her. Finally, he brushed her off of him and got out of the bed.

" I... I have to go check on the Lost Boys. Stay here and rest more. I'll be back before nightfall," he stated coldly.

Wendy's head fell and her grin faded.

"Umm. okay," she whispered weakly.

Pan nodded and marched out of the tree house. Wendy shrank back into the bed and buried herself in the covers. She clenched her heart. Pan had stung her , he had made her look like a fool. She had just confessed her love for him and he brushed her off ,as though, she meant nothing more to him than a speck of dust.

Had all of his kisses and comforts just been for fun? Was he just using her like a toy?

Wendy curled up into a ball and cried herself to sleep.

...

A loud thump awoke Wendy from her slumber. Her eyes popped open and she was shocked to see the tree house was pitch black. She must have slept for a long time. She scanned the room and saw the Lost Boys all sleeping soundly on their cots. She wondered what had made the loud thump.

She quickly discovered it must have been Peter entering the tree house. She saw the slender outline of him making his way towards the bed. She instantly closed her eyes.

She was startled when she felt a warm hand on her forehead.

" You don't feel like you have a fever bird. That's good," she heard Peter whisper softly.

Her stomach twisted when she felt his hand gently stroke her cheek.

" I don't like it when you don't feel well, you know. It hurts me," he whispered.

Her body tensed when she felt his cool lips press on her cheek.

" I am sorry, bird. I am awful. I just... I couldn't stop thinking about what you said earlier. I don't get it. I don't deserve for you to love me, and yet you say you do. I can't tell you how I feel. But if I could, I would tell you that I loved you. I would tell you that you mean more to me than anything. I would hold you forever and kiss you until my breath was gone. But... I can't... I am the ruler of Neverland and true love is for adults,"


	21. Crowned

Author's Note: Consider this a delayed Christmas present! This is a full update. Yes, this is not a sneak peek! It is a full chapter of Darling Pan. I am going back to the present. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Wendy kicked, screamed, scratched, and hissed, but Pan wouldn't loosen his grip. She refused to give up. She fought until they were at the treehouse. This wasn't her home! This was Pan's home. She didn't want to be with him.

Pan swept her off her feet and took her inside the tree house. He threw her onto his bed. Wendy quickly tried to run away, but she found she couldn't move. She tried hard to move something, but nothing budged.

"What have you done to me," she screamed at Pan.

Pan smirked. "I am afraid until you start to behave yourself. I will be forced to use magic to control you."

Wendy glared at him." Why don't you just put me in a cage," she questioned harshly.

Pan laughed and caressed her cheek. "Because that would be giving you want you want, and I don't think you deserve that. You've been awfully naughty lately and naughty girls must be punished."

Wendy didn't like the sound of that.

"What! Are you going to beat me? Bruise me? Break me? You've already all of that, you won't be able to hurt me again," she screamed.

Pan's eyes hardened. "Oh no, bird. I don't plan on doing any of that." He leaned over the paralyzed girl and kissed her cheek. She wanted to smack him, to escape and run, but she couldn't, she was frozen.

"Stop," she demanded.

Pan only laughed before kissing her yet again. Wendy felt the familiar sensation return to her stomach. She hated it. She hated how he made her feel.

"Come on bird. You know it feels good," he purred.

Wendy hated that it did. She wanted it to hurt, but it didn't. It felt marvelous.

She turned her head so she wouldn't be facing him. She yelped when she felt his cool hand slip down her nightgown and lay on her heart.

"I hurt this didn't I," he questioned.

Wendy refused to look at him or respond.

"I know I broke my promise Wendy. I promised I'd never hurt you, but I did. I broke your beautiful heart, but don't worry I intend to fix it," he promised.

Wendy's body felt tingly when she felt Peter's lips over her heart. Pan began kissed her heart rapidly. Her heart was beating out of control. She wanted him to stop, but at the same time she never wanted it to end.

Pan stopped abruptly and placed his ear over her heart. He grinned.

"There's that heartbeat. Fast and wild, just the way I like it," he cooed.

Pan kept his head on her chest for more time than Wendy would have liked, but he finally removed it.

"Don't worry, Bird. I'll fix you," he promised.

Wendy shook her head.

"No… please just leave me alone," she begged.

"Look at me," Pan said softly.

Wendy shook her head. She didn't want to look at him.

"Look at me," Pan roared. He yanked the girls head up to his so they were staring directly into each other's eyes.

Wendy furrowed her face, which to her dismay, didn't stop Pan from kissing her lips.

"I am sorry, Wendy. I've been selfish, cruel, and prideful. I guess you bring out the best and worse in me. But I want you forever. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I don't want you to fear me. I want your love back. I love you and I know that you love me. Please, just tell me the truth," he begged.

Wendy couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"I… I do love you Peter, but you've done so many awful things. It takes time to heal," she answered softly.

Pan grinned and kissed her once more.

"I know, Wendy. Just give me time and I promise I'll make it up to you. I won't cage you or hurt you ever again. Just promise me, that you'll never stop loving me," he begged.

Wendy slowly nodded her head.

" I will always love you, Peter Pan," she recited.

Pan swopped her off of the bed and kissed her cheek. She was relieved when she noticed she could once again move her arms and legs. She clung onto him tightly. He sat her on a chair and got down on his knees.

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling. Will you be my queen?"

Wendy giggled. She hadn't seen sweet Peter in a while and she had missed him.

"But of course"

Pan let out a loud crow and swooped her up in his arms once more. He smiled up at him, but Wendy was still uneasy. She hoped that she hadn't fallen into another trap. She hoped that she didn't just end up right where she had started.


	22. Forever May She Reign

Authors Note: Hello lovelies! Full chapter. Things get crazy at the end, but totally a cute chapter overall. Next chapter, will unfortunately not be so cutesy so enjoy it while it lasts. Thanks to everybody for such quality review. You guys are like the sweetest!XOXO.

Pan gripped her tightly but gently. He had missed holding his bird and wasn't about to let her go. He had finally admitted he loved her. He had lost her once and he didn't plan on doing it again. He could finally have everything- his bird, his power, and his magic.

He had asked her to be his queen and she hadn't refused. However, he could tell she was still hesitant towards him. He hated that he had made her fear him, but he would fix it. He would make her adore him again.

He had missed her kisses and he planned on making up for everyone he had lost. He would kiss her heart, until all the scars had faded.

He carried her out of the treehouse and towards the camp. Once they entered the campsite he crowed loudly. The Lost Boys came running and gathered obediently around their leader.

"Alright, boys. Wendy is officially the queen of Neverland. That being said, you must listen to her. If you don't, you'll suffer the consequences," he demanded.

Pan gazed down at his bird who he was still cradling. She seemed nervous.

The boys nodded and bowed down to Wendy. She shook her head.

"Oh no, boys! You don't need to bow, I'm your mother,"

Pan sighed and shot the boys a glare. In an instant, the boys were on their feet.

" Alright, your free," Pan stated.

The boys quickly scattered and Wendy and Pan were left alone.

Pan studied his bird. Her face was tense and her body was shaking.

" What do you want to do," he questioned softly.

Wendy swallowed and looked up at him.

"I… I am quite tired to be honest," she admitted timidly.

Pan hated the hesitation in her voice. She was acting like an abused puppy would act around an owner that had beaten it.

" Alright, bird. Than I'll take you back to the tree house and you can sleep," he cooed.

Wendy quickly stuttered out a "thank you"

Pan carried her into the treehouse and gently sat her in his bed. She pulled the covers over herself and he reached down to stroke her cheek. He was dismayed when he noticed her body shook under his touch, as if she was afraid he was going to harm her.

" Sweet dreams, bird," he whispered.

He knelt down to kiss her on the cheek, but her expression preventing him for doing so. He sighed and stood back up. He studied her face for a few moments more before exiting the treehouse.

What could he do? How could he prove to her he was in love with her. He would admit he wasn't an expert when it came to being sentimental.

He paced outside of the treehouse. He hated seeing her be so fearful of his touch. He used to make her shudder with pleasure and now she shuddered from pain. He continued to pace, until finally an idea hit him. He could tell her his story. He hadn't told anybody about his struggles from the past. He hadn't told anybody about his mother.

If he told Wendy about his past, he was certain he could gain her trust.

….

Pan left Wendy in the tree house for the rest of the day. He would peek through the window every couple of hours to make sure she was okay.

Pan was excited after dinner was over. He would have an excuse to be near his Wendy.

He waited until the lights had been off in the tree house for a while, until he decided to go in. He slowly advanced towards his bed and carefully slipped in.

He placed his hand gently on Wendy's back and shook her.

" Wendy," he whispered.

Wendy shifted slightly and she let out a yawn.

" Yes," she questioned groggily. Pan frowned when she scooted her body closer to the edge of the bed away from his hand.

" Can you please just look at me. I want to tell you something," he pleaded.

Wendy let out a sigh, but she turned to face him. Her bright blue eyes still shone bright in the darkness. Pan reached out for her and pulled her into him.

" I wanted to answer some of the questions you had asked earlier," he stated softly. Pan reached into the pocket on his pants and pulled out his mother's necklace. Wendy eyed him curiously.

" This necklace was my mother's. She died when I was just a little boy. She meant a lot to me. I miss her," he whispered.

Wendy's gaze softened and she finally looked him in the eyes.

" I... I am sorry. Losing a mother, I can't imagine it," she stuttered.

Pan smiled at her.

" It's not your fault. Her death is the reason I'm here. Her death made my father miserable and made me this monster. And then you came to Neverland. You fell out of the sky and into my grasp. That's why I can't let you go. I can't let you grow up and die like my mother. I can't..."

His sentence was cut off by the pressure of Wendy's lips on his forehead.

" That's beautiful, Peter," she cooed.

Pan's heart fluttered, by her use of Peter.

" I really do love you," he whispered into her ear.

She let out a giggle and kissed his forehead once more.

" I love you too," she whispered back. Pan placed his mother's necklace around Wendy's neck and fastened it. Wendy shook her head.

" Oh no, Peter! I couldn't possibly take this from you it's much too important."

Pan stroked her cheek.

" But that's just it Wendy. That necklace is special to me, but so are you. It doesn't make since for my favorite things to be separated, if I can keep them all together."

Wendy smiled brightly at him and examined the charm.

" Why... it's shaped like a bird, just like my ring," she exclaimed.

Pan grabbed ahold of her hand and kissed it gently.

" Yes. My mother she had a thing with birds. Said she loved that they could fly and were free spirits. It's funny how you are so much a like her."

Wendy laughed.

" How am I like your mother," she questioned.

Pan grabbed a piece of her hair and started twirling it through his fingers.

" Well, for one thing your beautiful. Another is your kind spirit. Your golden Wendy and that is why I shouldn't be with you. But I have to have you Wendy. I'm selfish and I... I am sorry," he stuttered out.

Wendy caressed his cheek.

" You are not selfish, Peter Pan. Yes, you may be a little... rough, at times, but you always find a way to fix it."

Pan kissed her on the cheek.

" But Wendy I've hurt you. I have been awful to you. You have said you hated me. I.. I notice how you tremble every time I touch you now. I... I hate what I've done to you."

Wendy smiled gently at him.

" Oh, Peter. I never meant it. I never hated you. I hated when you acted cruel, but I never hated you. It's just... just something husbands and wives do sometimes. They fight but they always find a way to resolve their problems and they go straight back to loving each other again. And I'm not trembling now."

Pan had been so wrapped up in his conversation with Wendy he hadn't noticed she hadn't been shaking in response to his touch. He reached his head down and kissed her lips. His body jolted when he felt her lips moving along with his. He had missed her desperately. He longed to have her, to hold her, to kiss her forever.

He was overcome in the moment. He slipped his hand under her nightgown and lifted it from her body. Her porcelain skin lit up in the dark. He didn't want to rush her into anything, and plus the Lost Boys were in the room. He didn't want anyone else to see his lovely bird in her full glory, so he left her in her bra and panties. He cupped her breast gingerly and Wendy let out a soft moan.

" Peter," she moaned.

" I'll fix you bird. I'll fix you," he whispered. He ran his fingers across her body and kissed her chest.

" You're my beautiful, bird," he moaned into her skin.

Wendy grasped a fistful of his hair and kissed him on the top of his head.

" I love you," she whispered.

Pan placed another kiss on her heart before saying" I love you more."

Wendy continued to stoke his head as her laid on her chest. He felt his eyelids getting heavy. He allowed the steady beating of Wendy's heart to lull him to sleep.


	23. Forget Me Not

Author's Note: Happy New Year's Eve! My present to all of you lovely people is a full update! Hope you guys enjoyed the feels last chapter, because Wendy and Pan are going to be pulled apart by something or someone ;) in this chapter. This chapter starts of where the last one left off! Enjoy.

Pan awoke to the sound of rustling outside of the treehouse. He slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head off of Wendy. He couldn't help but stare at her for a few moments before covering her with the sheets and slipping out of the bed.

Pan tiptoed to the door of the treehouse and opened it a crack. He heard the noise once more, but couldn't see anything, so he slowly crept out the door. He walked towards the noise, but before he could reach it an arrow came rushing towards him.

He caught it just before it reached his heart and he laughed.

"Come on, is that all you got. You obviously don't know me ver…" Pan's sentence was cut short when he felt his body begin to go numb. He tried to move, but nothing worked, he stood there paralyzed clutching the arrow in his hand.

A loud laugh erupted from behind a tree and the Indian boy Pine- Sap emerged. The savage strutted over to Pan.

"But I do know you Pan. That's why I coated the end of the arrow with the dream shade and not the tip."

Pan's face furrowed.

"What do you want, Pine- Sap?"

Pine- Sap snickered and then pointed towards the tree house.

"I want the girl."

Pan clenched his teeth and his face grew hot. He let out a loud crow. Pine- Sap just smiled.

"The boys no can help you. I knocked them out with a sleeping spell. Face it Pan, you've been beaten."

Pan refused to admit defeat. He shook his head.

"You're only winning as long as the dream shade works. When it wears off, I'll track you down and take her back."

Pine- Sap cackled.

"Yes, but I'm taking Wendy back to Captain Hook's ship. I know the only reason you're alive is because of true love, but what if we could take that away? What if we could make Wendy forget all about you? What if you and she had never met? Wendy could love another. She could be mine. I take care of her."

Pan's eyes narrowed.

" You can't make Wendy forget me. She loves me," he screamed.

Pine- Sap leaned into Pan's face.

"Not for long."

Pine- Sap grinned and walked towards the treehouse. He opened the door and went inside. In a couple of moments, he returned with Wendy slung over his shoulder. Pan wanted so badly to kill him, but he couldn't do anything. He could only watch as the savage walked away with his bird.

…

Wendy woke up feeling especially groggy. She put her hand on her head in an attempt to weaken her headache, but it didn't work. It took her a few moments to open her eyes, but when she did she let out a startled cry. She was no longer in the treehouse, she was on Captain Hook's ship.

_Had she dreamt of Peter the whole time?_

Her question was answered when she felt his mother's necklace around her neck. She hadn't been dreaming, but she still wondered why she was on the ship. _Who had taken her?_

" Morning, dearie," a voice chimed.

She jumped and looked towards the voice. She was shocked to see Rumple making his way towards her.

" Hell..o. I don't understand. Why am I here, " she stuttered out.

Rumple laughed.

" Why I thought you would be happy to be rid of the demon, but seems that's the whole issue, dearie. Angels can't fall in love with demons. It just doesn't work that way."

Wendy furrowed her brow.

" But… you were a demon once and you fell in love with Belle. It seemed to be a good thing for you."

Rumple shook his head.

" I wasn't a demon Wendy, I was bitter. I have an evil side, but Pan is all evil. He takes all the good in the world and crushes it, just look what he's done to you."

Wendy clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes.

"He's not all evil. He loves me! That's why he's not dead. True love is powerful. I saved his life," she screamed.

Rumple's eyes softened and he laid his hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry, Wendy, but Pan simply cannot love another. It's not possible. He isn't in love with you… he's in love with his power over you. That's why he wants you forever, he wants to control you."

Wendy shook her head and felt tears begin to form in her eyes.

"No! You're a liar. He loves me. He has to love me. He gave me his mother's necklace, he told me his story. No! You're wrong."

Rumple shook his head and pulled out a wand from his pocket.

"I am sorry, but you give me no other choice. I have to do this for your own good. I have to make you forget you ever met that monster."

Wendy tried to protest but she was silenced by a flick from Rumple's wand.

Before she blacked out she managed to ask" What will you do to him?"

Rumple grinned.

"Oh… I won't have to do anything to him, dearie. You'll do it for me."

She fell back into the bed. Rumple whispered his last apology before slipping out of the room.


	24. Story Brooke

Author's Note: OMG! I don't think I've ever gotten that many review that fast! and they were all super high quality so muuuhaa to all of you lovelies. This is the rest of the chapter! I am so excited I could die. But for reals the feels are high.

Pan let out a sigh of relief when he could once again move. He took no time marching into the treehouse and using his magic to wake up the boys. The boys looked around curiously and eyed their leader.

"They have her; they took her back," Pan stated flatly. His face was tense and his eyes were dark.

The boys were instantly on their feet.

"Well come on! Let's go get her," they shouted.

Pan shook his head and the boys froze.

"No! I want all of you to stay. They have already left Neverland. I assume they are in Story Brooke now. I need you boys to look after the island while I'm gone."

The boys slowly nodded their heads. Pan could sense their worry.

"Don't worry boys. I'll bring her back," he assured them. The boys smiled. He waved goodbye and walked out the door.

He closed his eyes and wished with all his might. He slowly opened and looked into his hand. He was delighted to see a glistening white bean shining up at him.

This was it. It was time to go to Story Brooke and save his bird. Pan hadn't been out of Neverland, since he had ran away from home. It was the first time he had felt nervous in a long time. But he had to do it. He had to get Wendy back, so without another thought he threw the bean onto the ground and jumped.

…...

Wendy's eyes slowly fluttered open. She smiled when she noticed she was in a room. The room was light blue and had delicate furnishings all over. She didn't know exactly where she was but she did know that she wasn't in any danger.

She had been gone for so long in a mysterious place called Neverland. She had taken in by the Injuns and she had even fallen in love.

She sighed when she thought of him. His great strength and kindness. He was beautiful. Pine- Sap was his name. She hoped they had been able to take him back to Story Brooke as well.

Wendy crept out of the bed and slowly opened the bedroom door. She saw two men in the hallway, one had glasses and the other did not.

"John? Michael," she questioned hesitantly. The men spun around and shot her cheesy grins. They ran up to her and pulled her in for a hug.

" Oh, Wendy. We missed you so much."

Wendy smiled brightly at them. It was weird to see her younger brothers old when she still looked like she was fifteen.

" Mother and father! Are they still alive, "she questioned eagerly.

Michael and John frowned and looked down.

" I'm afraid not," they whispered.

Wendy clutched her heart in agony. She hadn't even gotten the chance to say goodbye. She couldn't help but cry. _Oh why oh why had she gone to Neverland! _She cried for a while before slowly smiling at her brother's and wiping her eyes.

" I am sorry about that. I really am delighted to see both of you," she reassured.

John and Michael nodded and smiled back.

" Don't worry about it Wendy. We are just glad you're alive and well."

They grabbed her hand and pulled her to the stairs.

" Now come on! Someone's downstairs waiting for you."

Wendy nodded her head and followed her brothers. She let out an exciting sequel when she saw the visitor.

"Pine- Sap!"

She ran over to him and clung onto his neck. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bird," he chimed.

Wendy smiled at the nickname. He had given it to her, when she fell from a tree into his arms. He had saved her life; that was the moment she had fell in love with him.

" I love you," she whispered into his ear.

Pine-Sap grinned and whispered into her ear: "And I love you more."

…...

Pan fell out onto the hard ground. When he looked up he saw the "Welcome to Story Brooke" sign staring right back at him.

He had done it! He was in Story Brooke. Now all he had to do was find where they had hidden his bird. He didn't plan on attacking anyone just yet. He wanted to try to take with her as less drama as possible.

He hoped Wendy was still wearing her necklace, because he had enchanted it, so that he would always know where she was.

He closed his eyes and whispered.

" Show me Wendy."

In an instant, he heard his bird laughing. He couldn't see her pretty face, because he only got the necklace's point of view, which only looked straight ahead.

His blood boiled at the sight of Pine- Sap. Pan had warned him to stay away a long time ago, and he had broke his promise. He was going to pay.

Pan tried to ignore the savage and focus on the surroundings. He noticed their were books stacked on shelves and then it hit him.

Wendy was in the library.

He opened his eyes and scanned the area. He knew it would be too risky to go into the town by foot. He would have to use magic to teleport himself there.

He closed his eyes once more.

" Take me to the library," he whispered.

There was a flash of black smoke and then Pan was gone.

...

" Oh Pine- Sap. Your truly a delight," Wendy giggled.

Pine- Sap smirked and placed a kiss on her cheek.

" Not as delightful as you, my darling," he cooed.

Wendy's face flushed and she waved her hand at him.

" Stop, I am too flattered," she teased.

Pine- Sap shook his head.

" Sorry, I no can stop. Your is beautiful. I can't help it"

Wendy laughed at his broken savage language. She thought it was adorable.

" Wendy thinks you is most beautiful," she teased.

Pine- Sap giggled and kissed her nose.

" I like when you speak Savage. I thinks it is quite attractive,"

Wendy laughs.

" Alright stop it now! You're distracting me from my reading," she complains.

Pine- Sap kisses her cheek before standing up.

" Alright, bird. I'll leave you for a little bit But don't worry I'll be back," he reassures.

Wendy nods and blows him a kiss. He catches it and puts it in his pocket while he walks out the door.

Wendy glances back down to her book and starts to read. She was just about to get to the kiss when her rading is interrupted by a voice.

" Bird," the voice says.

She looks up and is startled to be staring at a boy she's never seen in her life. He had messy brown hair and bright blue eyes. His face is stained with dirt and his gaze is upsetting.

" I am sorry... Do I know you," she questions hesitantly.

The boy squats down and grabs her hand. She swats him away and she sees a flicker of pain in his eyes.

" Wendy... it's me Peter," he begs.

Wendy furrows her brow and she sees the boy let out a sigh.

" Peter Pan... King of Neverland... You fell from the sky I nursed you back to health... I love you... and you love me... I gave that necklace," he points to the bird necklace Pine- Sap had given her. Wendy shakes her head.

" No! Pine- Sap saved me from falling and took care of me. Pine- Sap loves me and I love him. And Pine- Sap gave me this necklace," she yelled.

The boy clutched his heart.

" Please, bird, please. You have to remember. I need you Wendy. I love you."

Wendy shook her head and stood up quickly. The boy followed her and attempted to grab her hand again, but she pulled away.

" Don't call me that! I am not your bird. I... I don't know you, so please just stop," she begged.

The boy dropped his head.

" Your name is Wendy Moira Angela Darling. You have two brothers; John and Michael. You love telling stories that have happy endings. You have a birthmark shaped like a heart on your right hip. Your beautiful, pure, and golden. I love you and love me too. I know you believe in true love and I am yours. Pine- Sap made you forget; he's lying to you. Please remember," he begged.

Wendy stood shocked. He had been completely right about her family, her love for stories, and her birthmark. She didn't understand. How could someone she had only just met know show much about her?

The boy grabbed her hand once more, but this time she didn't try to break free. She felt a familiar burning sensation in her stomach. His touch felt so familiar. He pulled her into his chest and she gazed up into his eyes.

They were a brilliant shade of blue. Something was so dazzling and familiar about them.

"I... I don't know who you are, but something about you seems so familiar," she stuttered out.

Pan caressed her cheek.

" True love's kiss can break any spell," he whispered into her ear.

Before Wendy could react, pan crashed his lips onto hers. At first, she tried to pull away, but the deeper the kiss got the less she struggled. All of a sudden her memory came back and hit her like a tidal wave.

Pan, Peter Pan, was her true love. He had been the one to save her, hold her, and love her. He had been known to be dark but he was working it out. He had given her the necklace- it was his mother's.

" Oh Peter..." she cried out.

Pan smiled.

"Wendy," he questioned hesitantly.

Wendy smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It's bird to you," she teased.

Pan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tighter to his chest. She felt smashed but happier than she had ever felt in her life.

" The Dark One... he cast a spell on me to make me forget you. And Pine- Sap! He used me! He was in on it. Oh... I feel so stupid," she cried.

Pan stroked her hair gently.

" It's okay, bird. We're going home."

He grabbed her hand and turned to walk away, but stood frozen. Wendy peeked over his shoulder and sighed.

Pine- Sap was standing in front of the door blocking the exit. Rumple was on one side of him and Regina was on the other. The rest of the gang was standing off to the sides.

" No! You're not going anywhere," Pine- Sap cackled.

...

Note: uuuuh cliffhanger... If I get enough reviews will update tomorrow. So yea, Wendy remembers Peter, but of course Pine- Sap had to ruin that:p Anyways the next chapter will be the last chapter of the story. Yes it will be a cliffhanger, but don't fear I am writing a sequel that will start were this leaves off! Anyway love all of you! Hope you enjoyed the chapter


	25. Swallowed Whole

Author's Note: So… this is the last chapter. I am so thankful for all of the support! You guys have been so amazing! Be sure to check out the sequel. It is going to be called She's My Darling. It is going to be interesting! So enjoy the last chapter of Neverland!

Pan felt his muscles tense and his blood boil. He made sure to shield his bird from the unwanted visitors.

"Pine- Sap, I suggest you move before I remove you myself," he snarled.

Pine- sap cackled.

"Good Luck, Pan. I have two of the most powerful sorcerers standing right next to me. You can't hurt me. Now, come on bird, come with me."

Wendy peered from behind Pan and shook her head.

" No! I refuse to go anywhere with you. I am not your bird. Leave me alone," she yelled.

Pine- Sap raised a brow.

" Alright then! I tried to make it easy, but I guess we'll just have to kill Pan."

Regina and Rumple pointed their hands towards Pan. Wendy ran out from behind him and stood in front of him.

" Wendy..." Rumple and Regina pleaded.

" No! No you can't kill him. I… I am in love with him. I know he's done horrible things, but he's trying to be good. Rumple you once did awful things but love… it changed you. Regina your love was taken from you. Would you want to do the same to another?"

Regina and Rumple's eyes widened. The slowly lowered their hands. Pine- Sap's face tensed.

" What! No! Pan deserves to die. Kill him," he demanded.

Regina and Rumple shook their heads. Pine- Sap advanced towards Wendy, but Pan went in front of her.

" Don't touch her," Pan demanded. He raced towards Pine- Sap and tried to him, but was interrupted by a thick green smoke breaking through the library windows. Pine- Sap howled with laughter.

" What have you done," Pan yelled.

Pine- Sap grinned.

"I thought I might have an issue getting these people to kill. They have too much goodness. That's why I got a plan. I made a curse. As soon as that fog hits you, you'll forget who you are. You'll be a citizen of this town and a slave to me. As soon as this fog hits, I'll be the only one here who knows the truth and Wendy… She'll be mine."

Pan tries to use his magic, but finds he can't. He looks down to see his feet covered with the green smoke.

" Wendy," he screams.

By this time the smoke is rising and his vision is blurred.

"Peter," she screams back.

He tries to run to her, but he can't find her.

"I love you bird."

Those are the last words he spoke before the fog swallowed him up.

…

Note: So yea… That's the end. The sequel is going to be about cursed Wendy and Pan. Wendy's name is Angela- she goes by Angie. Peter's name is going to be Tyler. Totally excited for this! Much love.


End file.
